


STRANGER, MY LOVER

by Magem10



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magem10/pseuds/Magem10
Summary: What if you meet again the stranger and you should work with him?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Reader, Ju Haknyeon/Reader, Kim Younghoon (The Boyz)/Reader, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Reader, Lee Sangyeon/Reader, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Reader, Son Youngjae | Eric/Reader, the boyz - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. THE START

Y/N - Insert your name while reading the whole fan fiction.

Y/N is an erotic writer and she has a friend named Jaehee who is also the same profession to her and they are working in the same publishing company and they have two guy friends in the company their names are Eric and Chanhee. But because Y/N is really busy in her job, she didn’t have time for dating someone. Then while they are having lunch break, they are just talking about their work.  
“Y/N, how’s working with your novel?” Eric asked.  
“Well, I am almost done with it but I am still not sure about my work if it’s good or not.” Y/N said.  
“Why do you say that? Is there something wrong with what you wrote?” Chanhee asked.  
“For me, I think there is something missing with it.” Y/N said.  
“What do you think is something missing in your novel?” Jaehee said.  
“I just don’t know but it seems I think I have to seek help for another writer to help me improve other parts of my novel.” Y/N said.   
“Oh! But we think whenever we read your novel it’s really a good one and you are skillful on it.” Chanhee said.  
“Chanhee is right, I know you are kind a perfectionist but remember that you are still a good writer “ Jaehee said.  
“Don’t be hard too much to yourself Y/N. It will affect your work ok? We don’t want you to be stressed.” Eric said.  
“Ok! Thanks guys for motivating me!” Y/N said and smiled at her friends and while they are working on her novel, someone gave her a magazine and it was Eric.  
“I hope you will have some ideas for your novel if you read this magazine.” Eric said and winked at her.  
“OMO! You will really let me borrow this men’s magazine?” Y/N said and she laughed.  
“Believe me Y/N! the articles are really helpful and you can have some additional ideas for your novel.” Eric said and smiled at her.  
“Ok! I will trust you Eric. Thanks for letting me borrow your magazine.” Y/N said and smiled back at him.  
“No problem Y/N! Just tell me if you are going to return it to me ok?” Eric said and Y/N nodded and Eric left her.  
“I wonder what ideas I can write in my novel from this magazine.” Y/N thought and she reads the magazine and there is one section of the magazine where the articles are about sex and there were some tips and advice to it and while she is reading it, sometimes she is shock in other statement but she just continued to read it and as time goes by, she suddenly had many ideas for her novel. Then after reading the magazine…  
“The writer of this article is really an expert and I believe that the writer has so many experience too even though the writer is not really in-detailed to write in the magazine.” Y/N thought and someone saw that she is reading a magazine and it was Jaehee.  
“Hey Y/N, Who gave you that magazine?” Jaehee asked.  
“Awhile ago, Eric let me borrowed this magazine.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Why did he gave you the magazine?” Jaehee said.  
“Well, he told me that I will be able to get ideas from this magazine because you know men’s magazine have some articles about sex.” Y/N said.  
“So far, did Eric helped you in anyway with that magazine?” Jaehee said.  
“Yup! Even though the writer of the article of the magazine is not that in detailed, I somehow get the point of the tips and advice of the writer here.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! That’s good that it was a big help for you to get some ideas from that writer.” Jaehee said.  
“You’re right! I should thank Eric for this magazine.” Y/N said.  
“I have to go back to work now Y/N, Fighting!” Jaehee said and smiled at her.  
“Thanks Jaehee!” Y/N said and smiled back at her and she continued to work on for her novel and from what she learned in the sex article, she applied into her novel and finally she finished her novel and she decided to return the magazine to Eric.  
“What brings you here Y/N?” Eric asked while smiling at her.  
“I will return the magazine to you and because of that magazine, I already finished my novel. Thanks to you and I think I should also start buying that magazine so, that I can read the articles and I can really get some ideas on it. Also, it has many other interesting articles to read on.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“No problem Y/N! You really should start buying this magazine and the writer of that sex articles are really informative too. I am really glad that I became a big help for you too,” Eric said. Then after she returned the magazine to Eric, she submit her whole novel via e-mail. Then as time goes by, she continues to buy the magazine that Eric reads and every time she reads it, she’s having so many ideas to do her next novels and she didn’t have any worries of not having any ideas whenever she had the magazine with her.  
“Wow! It looks you have more collection of that magazine than me Y/N!” Eric said and they laughed.  
“I think so Eric! *and she laughs too* the writer really makes more inspire to finish every time I write a new novel.” Y/N said.  
“I am happy that writer of the magazine article really helps you the most for your novel.” Chanhee said.  
“ If I have the opportunity to see the writer, I will really thank him/her that it helped me a lot to write my novel.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“I am glad that you have no worries now while working on your novel.” Jaehee said.  
“Yup! I just became more inspired now.” Y/N said. Then it’s been 1 year for Y/N of being an erotic writer and because she continues to be inspired and motivated to do the novels, many starting to recognize her as a good writer. Then someone called Y/N and it was their boss named Kevin and he wants to talk to her.  
IN KEVIN’S OFFICE…  
“Good morning Y/N!” Kevin said and smiled at her.  
“Good morning Kevin! Why did you want to talk to me?” Y/N said.  
“I want to talk about your performance and skills working as an erotic writer here in the company.” Kevin said.  
“Oh! Ok! What about it?” Y/N asked.  
“We see that as times goes by, you are getting better as an erotic writer and some of your novels are starting to get some attention from the readers.” Kevin said.  
“Wow! I am really happy that my work is starting to get paid-off.” Y/N said.  
“You’re right! and because you continue to improve and you got better being a writer. I will award you as a promising writer and you will be having a free1-week travel to USA and you can bring your friends with you. Tell me who you want to be with in the USA trip?” Kevin said.  
“OMO! Thank you very much for this opportunity to make me travel in other country. I want to be with my friends here Jaehee, Eric and Chanhee.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Ok! Tell them that you will be travelling to USA with you. Congratulations again Y/N! Thanks also, for continuing to be a good writer here in our company and you also contribute to our company good novels too.” Kevin said and smiled at her.  
“Thank you again for recognizing my hard work as a writer here in the company and I will continue to contribute good and interesting novels for the readers.” Y/N said and Kevin nodded and he smiled at her. Then after their conversation with their boss, her friends asked what did they talked about.  
“Why did Kevin talk to you?” Chanhee asked.  
“Good news guys! My novels are starting to have attention to the readers.” Y/N said.  
“OMO! I am happy for you Y/N!” Jaehee said.  
“So, do you have any reward for being recognized?” Eric asked.  
“I have been awarded as a promising writer and he also rewarded me a free 1 week travel to USA!” Y/N said and she smiled at them.  
“Wow! Congratulations Y/N! We are happy for you!” Chanhee said and smiled at her.  
“Congratulations Y/N! You will be able to travel in other country!” Jaehee said.  
“That’s great opportunity for you Y/N! Congratulations!” Eric said.  
“But there’s more guys!” Y/N said.  
“What’s more Y/N?” Chanhee asked.  
“He said that I can bring the 3 of you travelling to USA!” Y/N said and smiled at them. Then 3 of them are shocked by her revelation.  
“Are you sure about that Y/N?” Eric asked.  
“Yes! He even asked me if whom I want to bring to go to USA and I told that three of you I want to go to USA. It will be lonely for me If I will go there alone.” Y/N said.  
“OMG! Thank you for bringing us with you going to USA!” Jaehee said.  
“I am excited for our trip! Thank you Y/N for thinking us going with you in USA!” Chanhee said and smiled at her.  
“No problem guys! We really should prepare our stuff for our trip and we just should relax and have fun for our 1 week vacation there.” Y/N said and smiled at them and they all agreed to her. Then in few days, It was time for them to go to USA, then when they arrived the country and went to their hotel…  
“Wow! Our boss is really generous and he even reserved our accommodation in an expensive hotel!” Eric said.  
“You’re right! Its my first time that we will stay in a big hotel room.” Chanhee said.  
“ This room has it all and it seems you don’t need to request anything.” Y/N said.  
Let’s just thank Kevin our boss and also for you Y/N because we really had a big opportunity to travel for free here in the USA!.” Jaehee said.  
“You’re right Jaehee! We are really thankful to Y/N that she thought of us to have vacation here.” Chanhee said and smiled.  
“No problem guys! Let’s just enjoy ourselves and also, we can team up ourselves if you have other ideal itinerary to go and we can plan what we will be our destination to go together.” Y/N said.  
“That’s a good idea! Me and Eric will team up for tomorrow’s trip.” Chanhee said.  
“Ok! I will go with Jaehee tomorrow! Let’s just enjoy ourselves tomorrow for our first day trip here.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“Ok! We should go to sleep and rest for now because I bet we all feel the jet lag, right?” Jaehee said and they all nodded and Then they went to sleep and rest in their room.


	2. CHAPTER 2 - FIRST MEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N was awarded as a promising writer and she was rewarded a free 1-week travel trip to USA.

NEXT DAY…  
It was their first day of their trip to USA and they wake-up one-by-one and they went to prepare themselves and had breakfast in their hotel room. Then after their breakfast…  
“You two enjoy your owned planned trip and take care!” Y/N said.  
“Yup! We will! Also take care the two of you and we will definitely just see each other here in the hotel this night.” Chanhee said.  
“Ok! We have to go so that we can do everything we want to do here.” Jaehee said.  
“Let’s go guys! Let’s just enjoy this day and relax!” Eric said and they all agreed to him and they went to their own destinations and Jaehee and Y/N went to a park and they took pictures of them and they had their own photos taken while walking in the park and sometimes they are really tired of walking so, they just buy some food first and then they sit in a bench and eat their snacks.  
“It’s really beautiful here and peaceful too but I am kind a tired from walking.” Jaehee said.  
“You’re right! I wonder Eric and Chanhee where they are now. “ Y/N said.  
“I bet they are just having fun right now. While we are here now relaxing ourselves.” Jaehee said.  
“Well, you are right Jaehee! I think we should go to another destination.” Y/N said.  
“You’re right! We still have a long time to go around.” Jaehee said. Then when they left their spot in the bench, Y/N didn’t know that her wallet fell in the bench and that time someone saw that Y/N left her wallet and someone picked her wallet and ran to her and he tapped her shoulder and Y/N turned around and when she saw the guy that tapped her shoulder.  
“OMG! He is so handsome! “ Y/N thought and stared at him and suddenly her thoughts were cut-off when he showed something to her.  
“Your wallet fell in the bench and you almost left it there.” the man said to her.  
“Oh! Thank you! “ Y/N said and they smiled to each other.  
“His smile too is really charming and his eyes too!” Y/N thought.  
“Y/N! Hurry we have to go!” Jaehee said.  
“Thank you again! I have to go!” Y/N said to the man and he just nodded and smiled again to her. Then Y/N left the man who returned her wallet to her. Then when Y/N ran to Jaehee…  
“Hey! Who was that guy?” Jaehee asked.  
“I don’t know his name, he just returned my wallet because he told me that my wallet fell down in the bench and I didn’t saw it.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! That’s good for you and that man saw it and he returned it to you. You should keep eyes on your valuables Y/N ok?” Jaehee said.  
“Ok! I will always keep my eyes on my stuff so, that I will never lost it.” Y/N said.  
“Good! But that man who returned your wallet is really handsome and attractive.” Jaehee said.  
You’re right! Especially when he smiled to me awhile ago! I want to meet him Jaehee!” Y/N said and smiled at her.  
“It’s impossible to meet him again ok? And also, Y/N we are here for vacation not finding for love.” Jaehee said.  
“Well, You have a point Jaehee! I hope I can someone find like him” Y/N said.  
“I bet you will find someone like him ok? Don’t worry!” Jaehee said and they went to their next destination. When Y/N left him someone called the man.  
“Hyunjae! We should go now! “ Sangyeon said. Then he went to his friends and then while they are going somewhere…  
“Why did you chase the woman awhile ago?” Younghoon asked.  
“Yeah, we are kind a surprised you ran to a woman.” Sangyeon said.  
“I saw that her wallet fell in the bench and she didn’t know that it fell and I ran to her to gave her the wallet.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! But the woman you met is beautiful huh?” Younghoon said.  
“You’re right! She is beautiful and I didn’t have the chance to introduce myself to her because she should go with her friend.” Hyunjae said.  
“You think you can see her again by any chance?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Ummm… I think that’s a hard question to answer because you know its so many people here But If I have a chance to meet her again I will really introduce myself to her and I heard her name is Y/N when her friend called her.” Hyunjae said.  
“That’s good for you that you heard her name from her friend.” Sangyeon said.  
“It means you are interested to her. Aren’t you?” Younghoon said and they teased Hyunjae and he just smiled at them.  
“Of course! I am interested to her. But I don’t want to get my hopes up to meet her again because it will be difficult for me to find her.” Hyunjae said.  
“You have a point Hyunjae, It will be a miracle if you two meet again.” Sangyeon said and winked at him and Hyunjae smiled at him.  
“Let’s just go now! We still a lot of tourist destinations to go.” Younghoon said and they agreed and they went to their tourist destinations. After their first whole day trip, they went back to their accommodation and then that time Jaehee and Y/N was buying food in the restaurant of the hotel and someone saw her and it was Hyunjae who saw her.  
“Is she also staying here in the hotel?” Hyunjae thought and staring at her for few seconds and it was time for them to go to the elevator and he just went to their hotel room.  
“I didn’t expect that she is also staying here!” Hyunjae thought while they are in their hotel room. Then after Y/N and Jaehee buys some food they went back to their hotel room and that time Chanhee and Eric are now waiting for them and while they are eating their snacks…  
“How’s the first day of the tour you had?” Y/N asked.  
“We almost got lost when we are going to our destination but thankfully, we asked for some directions and we reached our destination safely.” Chanhee said.  
“We just became confused earlier but at least we got there safely and we had so much fun. How about the two of you?” Eric said and he smiled at them.  
“We also had so much fun and Y/N has almost lost her wallet in the park and thankfully a man saw that her wallet fell in the bench and he gave it to her.” Jaehee said.  
“Oh! So, Y/N is the man who gave the wallet, is handsome?”Chanhee said and he teased Y/N and she just blushed.  
“You’re right Chanhee! He is really handsome and he even smiled at me.” Y/N said.  
“I hope you two meet again. Then you can have a date with him while we are still here.” Eric said.  
“I really hope so Eric. But I think its impossible.” Y/N said and pouted.  
“Aww! Don’t worry Y/N you can find someone like him if you didn’t see him after we leave USA.”Eric said.  
“Y/N remember that we should enjoy our vacation here ok?” Jaehee said.  
“Ok! Ok!I shouldn’t think of him.” Y/N said.  
“You have a point Jaehee! We don’t have to worry now.” Chanhee said.  
“We should sleep now and we will go to an amusement park together tomorrow.” Y/N said. Then after their conversation, they all went to sleep.


	3. CHAPTER 3 - WE MEET AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went to an amusement park and Hyunjae saw Y/N.

NEXT DAY…  
It was their second day of their trip in USA and they are all going to an amusement park. Then as they went in the amusement park, then they first talked about what rides they will ride and when they ride all of them, they went to have lunch first and while they are having lunch.  
“Our roller coaster ride was really scary but I had fun!” Y/N said and they laughed.  
“Me too! But it was more hilarious when you saw Eric and Chanhee awhile ago.” Jaehee said and they teased them.  
“Yah! Stop teasing us! Let’s see if we go to a horror house this time. Whom will be the one will be teased later.” Chanhee said and pouted.  
“Ok! Fine! I can’t just forget your facial expressions that time. I am sorry about that.” Jaehee said. Then as they lined-up for the horror house, they just waited for their turn to go in. Then they noticed that Eric is starting to get scared even though they haven’t went inside.  
“Calm down Eric! Don’t worry we will hold on to each other ok?” Y/N said. Then Eric nodded and as they went in the horror room, there were bunch of creepy and scary ghosts inside on it but because it was really dark, there is one time that she suddenly got untangled to her friends and she cling to someone who didn’t know and it was a guy and…  
“Jaehee, Can we just go out now? I am really scared!” Y/N said to the stranger. Then the man was kind a confused and he thinks that he heard already her voice.  
“Wait, It looks like I heard her voice? Can it be her?” Hyunjae thought.  
“Y/N?” the stranger asked. Then Y/N was shocked when she knew she is clinging to a man and asked for her name.  
“OMG! I am sorry I thought you are my friend.” Y/N said. Then she just tried go alone along the horror room and find her friends. Then while her friends are still inside in the horror room.  
“Y/N are you still ok?” Jaehee asked and she noticed that Y/N is not clinging to her anymore.  
“Hey guys! Where’s Y/N?” Jaehee asked while they are still in the middle of the horror room.  
“I don’t know, she just clings to you from the start.” Chanhee said.  
“My gosh! She is now the one who is missing!” Jaehee said.  
“Can we just continue I am really scared now! We can just wait for her outside.” Eric said.  
“Chanhee go with Eric now! I bet Y/N still didn’t reached this part. I will be ok!” Jaehee said and then Chanhee and Eric went to continue with the horror room and while Y/N is walking alone along the horror room, she just screams and runs for her life and she suddenly screamed “Jaehee! Eric! Chanhee! Where are you now!” Y/N said while walking alone in the horror room. Then Jaehee heard her.  
“Y/N! I am here!” Jaehee screamed and even though that time Hyunjae was almost near to Y/N he didn’t heard Jaehee’s voice calling her. Then Hyunjae just stop at his tracks and his friends stopped too.  
“Hey! Why did you stop Hyunjae?” Sangyeon said.  
“The woman might cling to me again when we reached her spot again and also she is now going to her friend.” Hyunjae said and they understood him and then Y/N ran to Jaehee.  
“Jaehee! My gosh!” Y/N said.  
“Calm down now Y/N. Let’s go out now in this horror room, I bet Eric and Chanhee are now outside waiting for us. Thankfully, I am brave being here inside for few minutes.” Jaehee said. Then they went out the horror room and they went to a nearby restaurant to eat and rest first and after few minutes they went out the horror room, Hyunjae expects that he will see her again but after they went out, Y/N and her friends already left. While they are in a restaurant…  
“Y/N I almost panicked when you are not beside me awhile ago.” Jaehee said.  
“I am really sorry about that Jaehee I didn’t expect that I will not be able to hold on to you tight. Instead, I hold on to a stranger awhile ago.” Y/N said.  
“OMG! Is the stranger a guy or a woman?” Jaehee said and slightly laughed at her.  
“The stranger is a guy and I don’t know why he knows my name.” Y/N said and they were shocked.  
“Oh! He might be the guy who returned your wallet.” Jaehee said.  
“We are not sure about that Jaehee.” Y/N said they noticed that Eric was trying to calm down because he was really afraid awhile ago in the horror room.  
“Eric everything is alright now ok?” Chanhee said and Eric nodded.  
“I think we shouldn’t take Eric to horror houses again. He is just too afraid to it.” Jaehee said.  
“ You’re right Jaehee! It’s like he will have heart attack in any moment.” Chanhee said. While Hyunjae with his friends…  
“You know I am kind a shocked awhile ago while we are inside the horror room someone really cling on to me.” Hyunjae said and they laughed at him.  
“What happen to the woman when she discovered that she is clinging to you?” Younghoon asked.  
“ When she heard that I am man, she just suddenly apologized that she is clinging to me, but I am not sure if she was the woman I ran to give her the wallet.” Hyunjae said.  
“Why do you say that Hyunjae?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Her voice was familiar to me. That’s all.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! But you might see her today here in the amusement park.” Sangyeon said.  
“I really hope so Sangyeon.” Hyunjae said and smiled at them. They decided to have a whole day trip in the amusement park so, that they can watch the fireworks display. Then it’s getting dark and in few minutes, they will witness the fireworks display. Then they decided to go a good spot to watch for the fireworks display. Then they didn’t know that not far away from them, Hyunjae and his friends are there. Then in few minutes, the fireworks display started and while they are focus in watching the fireworks. Hyunjae suddenly saw Y/N and…  
“She’s here! It means she is really the one who cling to me! I should approach her after the fireworks display.” Hyunjae thought while staring at her. Then when the fireworks ended…  
“Guys, I will just buy some food for us ok?” Y/N said and they nodded then Hyunjae saw that she is going somewhere.  
“I will just buy something ok? I will be back.” Hyunjae said to his friends and they just nodded. Then when Y/N is walking to a food stand, Hyunjae approached behind her and…  
“Good evening Y/N!” Hyunjae said when he is behind her. Then Y/N heard him.  
“OMG! I thinks its him!” Y/N thought and she turned around and she smiled at him.  
“I don’t know if you remember me, I am the one who gave you the wallet that you almost lost, By the way, I am Hyunjae.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Nice to meet you Hyunjae! I remember you and how did you know my name?” Y/N said.  
“I just heard from your friend when she called you when we first met.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! I see! It means you are the one whom I clinging to in the horror room?” Y/N asked  
“OMG! That’s kind a embarrassing!” Y/N thought and blushed. Then he laughed.  
“Yes! You’re right! That’s why I asked your name when you are clinging to me.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“My gosh! His smile and his total appearance is really attractive.” Y/N thought and smiled back at him.  
“Can I have your number? I can take you a tour while you’re here, because I’ve been here many times and I just keep comeback here.” Hyunjae said.  
“OMG! He is offering me a free tour with him!” Y/N thought.   
“Oh! Are you sure about that Hyunjae? I have remaining 4 days before we leave here.” Y/N said.  
“I insist Y/N! But you will be just the one whom I will tour you here, is it ok?” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Ok! Here *gives her number and her hotel address*” Y/N said and smiled back to him.  
“I will wait you outside your hotel ok? Thanks for accepting my offer to you Y/N!” Hyunjae said and smiled to her.  
“Ok Hyunjae! Thanks again! See you tomorrow and I better get going back to my friends now probably they are waiting for me. I will not tell them that you will be my tour guide.” Y/N said and winked at him.  
“Ok! Bye Y/N! See you tomorrow!” Hyunjae said and they waved goodbyes to each other and they both went back to their friends.  
“Good for me I will be with her tomorrow!” Hyunjae thought and smiling while Y/N is walking away.  
“Why did you take so long Y/N? We are really hungry now.” Jaehee asked.  
“I am sorry about that, many customers are in the food stand.” Y/N said. Then they eat their snacks first before going back to their accommodation. While Hyunjae is going back to his, friends he gave them snacks. Then they all went back to their hotel accommodation.


	4. CHAPTER 4- FIRST DAY OF TOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjae volunteered to tour around her in the USA.

As they went back to their hotel room, Y/N can’t believe that he will tour her around starting tomorrow and she is just smiling at herself.  
“Hey Y/N! aren’t you going to tell us something? You are smiling right now.” Chanhee said.  
“Oh! I am sorry about that! Starting tomorrow someone will pick me up and tour me.” Y/N said.  
“What about us Y/N? We are going on a trip without you?” Eric said and pouted.  
“Eric is right. Also, do you trust whom will tour you here?” Jaehee said.  
“I am really sorry about that guys. I will really make it up to you guys I promised! Don’t worry I trust the person who will tour me ok?” Y/N said.  
“Ok! Just be careful in your trip tomorrow and take care as always Y/N!” Chanhee said.  
“Don’t worry about me! I will be careful and I will be safe.” Y/N said to them.  
“ Just call or contact us if something happened ok?” Eric said.  
“I will definitely contact all of you.If there something wrong about it.” Y/N said.  
“That’s good Y/N! but we are kind a disappointed because its just our first time together for the tour and yet someone will tour you tomorrow.” Jaehee said.  
“I am really sorry guys!” Y/N said and pouted.  
“But I hope you will tell us next time who is you tour guide ok? So, that we know.” Y/N said.  
“Don’t worry I will really tell you. But not now.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“Ok Y/N! Just have fun tomorrow.” Jaehee said and Y/N nodded and she smiled at them.  
After their serious conversation with Y/N, they all went to sleep. While in Hyunjae’s hotel room…  
“Guys, I will tour someone tomorrow. So, I will not be able to join to the two of you.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! May we know whom are you going to tour around here?” Sangyeon said and looked at him.  
“You remember the woman I said that clinging to me awhile ago in the horror room?” Hyunjae said.  
“Yup! Is she also the one whom you met in the park and you gave the wallet?” Younghoon asked.  
“You are definitely right Younghoon! “ Hyunjae said and smiled and they are shocked.  
“Wow! How did you know that she was the one Hyunjae?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Awhile ago, when we are watching fireworks display, I suddenly saw her and…” Hyunjae was cut-off his words.  
“And you left us for a moment when the fireworks ended and talked to her?” Younghoon said and smiled at Hyunjae.  
“Thanks Younghoon for finishing my statement.” Hyunjae said and had a fake smile to him and Sangyeon laughed at them.  
“Ok! We get it Hyunjae! for how long you will tour her around?” Sangyeon said.  
“ Just four days, before she will leave USA.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! Ok! Have fun touring her around Hyunjae!” Younghoon said.  
“Take care and be careful to the two of you tomorrow!” Sangyeon said and smiled at him.  
“Thanks guys! We will definitely have fun tomorrow.” Hyunjae said and smiled at them. Then they went to sleep.  
NEXT DAY…  
It was the first day of Hyunjae will be touring around Y/N and he pretended that he is waiting outside her in the hotel so, that Y/N will not know at first that they are staying at the same hotel. Then that time while Y/N is preparing herself…  
“Wow! Are you going for a date Y/N? “ Chanhee asked and they laughed.  
“Why? I just really want to be beautiful in the pictures.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! You said it Y/N!” Jaehee said.  
“I have to go! the tour guide is waiting for me outside the hotel. Have fun guys with your trip today!” Y/N said and they waved goodbye to her. Then when Y/N is in the lobby she saw Hyunjae outside the hotel and when Hyunjae saw her…  
“Wow! You look great Y/N!” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Thanks, Hyunjae! We should get going. I am excited for our trip!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
Then Hyunjae guided her in his car and she went in the car. Then they went to a famous park and while they are walking…  
“It’s beautiful here and its good take a picture here too! Can you take me a picture first?” Y/N asked and looked at him and he nodded and he took pictures of her in different poses. Then after taking some pictures.  
“You look so great in the picture Y/N and you are beautiful too.” Hyunjae said and looked at her and smiled at him.  
“He’s really good at flirting huh?” Y/N thought and she just blushed.  
“I am not joking Y/N! You are pretty and beautiful.” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! Ok! I believe you Hyunjae!” Y/N said and just laughed at her and they sat for moment.  
“By the way, Why are you here in USA?” Hyunjae asked.  
“The company awarded me as a promising writer and they rewarded me a free 1 week travel here.” Y/N said.  
“Wow! Can you tell me what are you writing?” Hyunjae asked.  
“I prefer not to tell it to others because it’s confidential.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Ok! I understand your privacy Y/N! but congratulations for your award.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Thanks, Hyunjae! What about you?” Y/N asked.  
“I am also writer like you and I keep coming back and forth here just for vacation.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! It seems you are rich.” Y/N said.  
“Rich? Me? No, I am not rich Y/N. Believe me!” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! You said it Hyunjae! But thanks for volunteering touring me around here.” Y/N said.  
“No problem Y/N! I also want to ask you Y/N, do you have a boyfriend?” Hyunjae said and Y/N looked at him.  
“I don’t have a boyfriend and also it was a long time I didn’t have a boyfriend because I focused on my profession. What about you Hyunjae, do you have a girlfriend?” Y/N said and Hyunjae looked at her and smiled at her.  
“What was behind his smile!?” Y/N thought and she just smiled at him.  
“I don’t have a girlfriend. Like you, I didn’t have time to date someone and focused also in my job.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! Ok! We are just really the same.” Y/N said and smiled to him.  
“Yup! I had an idea Y/N.” Hyunjae said.  
“What is it Hyunjae?” Y/N asked.  
“If we’re both single, you can be my girlfriend and I can be your boyfriend before you leave USA.” Hyunjae said and she was shocked about his suggestion.  
“Are you sure about that? But in few days we will not see each other again.” Y/N said and didn’t look at him.  
“I know that Y/N, but I will still try to communicate after you leave USA. Also, I really like you Y/N.” Hyunjae said and he lifted her chin and she looked at him.  
“OMG! Did he just tell me that he likes me!” Y/N thought and she suddenly smiled at him.  
“Ok Hyunjae! You can be my boyfriend and I will be your girlfriend while I am still here.” Y/N said and they smiled at each other and he hugged her and she hugged back.  
“Thank you Y/N for accepting me as your boyfriend!” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“I also really like you Hyunjae and I am attracted to you.” Y/N said and she smiled back.  
“It was love at first sight Y/N. Believe me!” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! I get it Hyunjae and I thought love at first sight didn’t really exist but for us it does exist.” Y/N said and they smiled at each other and then that time they held hands while they are walking and while they are also eating their lunch in a restaurant they are really sweet and affectionate to each other. Then after a whole day tour with Hyunjae, Y/N buys food for them and for her friends. So, they can eat in their hotel room. Then while they are going back to their hotel accommodation.  
“I have so much fun today Hyunjae!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“I am glad you enjoy our first day of trip and also it’s our first day of being in a relationship too!” Hyunjae said and smiled back at her.  
“Are you going to tell your friends about us?” Y/N asked.  
“Yup! I will tell them later, What about you?” Hyunjae said.  
“I think I will keep a secret for now!” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Ok! I am really happy you accepted me as your boyfriend.” Hyunjae said.  
“How can I not accept you as my boyfriend, I can feel you are a good, kind and caring person Hyunjae even though we just met few days ago.” Y/N said.  
“I am glad you are thinking like that to me. Don’t worry before you leave, I will really cherish you ok? I will definitely spend the time with you.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Thanks, Hyunjae! I don’t want to think first that I will leave you here.” Y/N said and smiled back. After few minutes, they reached the hotel and he parked the car.


	5. CHAPTER 5- SECOND DAY OF TOUR

Then as they went inside the hotel, Y/N was kind a confused and she finally asked him.  
“Hyunjae, aren’t you going back to your accommodation?” Y/N said. Then Hyunjae laughed.  
“I forgot to tell you that we are staying at the same hotel. Also, one time I saw you buying food with your friend.” Hyunjae said and then Y/N laughed.  
“You’re funny too huh? You even pretended to be waiting outside the hotel.” Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed.  
“Honestly, I just really wanted to surprised you that we are staying at the same hotel. That’s why I decided to keep it a secret first.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! I see! What floor are you?” Y/N asked.  
“I am in the 23rd floor. What about you Y/N?” Hyunjae said.  
“I am in the 25th floor. It’s not that far.” Y/N said. Then as they went in the elevator, they are just smiling to each other while they are waiting for them to reach their floor and then suddenly Hyunjae kissed Y/N and she was shocked by his actions and she just responded to the kiss and he pulled her tightly to him and they just make-out then before Hyunjae reached his floor and after few minutes, they stopped kissing because 23rd floor is approaching and…  
“Wow! I didn’t expect that you will kiss me here.” Y/N said and blushed and he lifted her chin.  
“Just get used to it ok? We are taking advantage of the time we have before we go to our rooms. By the way my room is 2301 what about you?.” Hyunjae said.  
“My room is 2506 all of us are in the room.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Ok! I can call you over the hotel room telephone sometimes if I am in the lobby” Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded and they smiled at each other. Then when they reached 23rd floor, he kissed her again quickly and she blushed.  
“Good night! See you tomorrow! I love you Y/N!” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
”Good night! See you tomorrow and I love you too Hyunjae! “ Y/N said and smiled at him and they waved goodbye to each other and the elevator door closed and while she is going to her hotel room…  
“My gosh! I definitely will never forget this day especially the moment we kissed.” Y/N thought and smiled to herself. Then as she went in the hotel room, her friends are waiting for her and she gave the food that she bought for them.  
“Wow! You bought many food for us huh?” Eric said.  
“Of course! I think this will be the best way to make it up to you since I didn’t join the trip with you for today.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“Well,You have a point Y/N. So, how’s the trip with your own tour guide?” Chanhee asked.  
“I had so much fun and he even use his car to going to our destination.”Y/N said.  
“Oh! We are now even curious who is your tour guide. “ Jaehee said.  
“I think you will know for the next few days. Trust me. How’s your trip today?” Y/N asked.  
“It was great and we took so many pictures.” Chanhee said and he showed the photos to Y/N and they laughed because some photos that are taken are epic.  
WHILE IN HYUNJAE’S ROOM…  
“How’s your trip with Y/N?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Its great and we had so much fun and guess what.” Hyunjae said.  
“What is it Hyunjae? Did something happen good to the two of you?” Younghoon asked.  
“Yup! She accepted me as her boyfriend.” Hyunjae said and his friends were shocked.  
“What? You just confessed to her quickly like that, even though you two just meet for few days?” Sangyeon said.  
“I know it’s really fast but I had really love at first sight to her when we first met and she’s pretty and really a caring person too.” Hyunjae said.  
“Wow! I am happy that Y/N has also the same feelings with you.” Younghoon said and smiled at him.  
“But what will happen if Y/N will leave USA in the next few days? Are you still be in a relationship?” Sangyeon asked.  
“I will try to have communication with her and I don’t want to let her go. I am really attracted to her.” Hyunjae said.  
“Are you really sure about that Hyunjae? After our trip here, we will be very busy when we go back to Korea.” Younghoon said and Hyunjae pouted.  
“Younghoon is right. But we are not saying that you should stop your relationship with her. We just want to remind you ok? We are just worried to the two of you.” Sangyeon said.  
“ I understand Sangyeon and Younghoon. But for now, I will enjoy every moment I will have with Y/N and we will cherish every moment while she’s here.” Hyunjae said.  
“You have a point Hyunjae. Just enjoy your moment with her for now.” Sangyeon said and smiled at him.  
“But congratulations to you Hyunjae!” Younghoon said.  
“Haha! Thanks, Younghoon! By the way, Y/N is also staying here in this hotel.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! What floor is she?” Sangyeon asked.  
“She’s in the 25th floor and all of them are staying in one room.” Hyunjae said.  
“When did you know that she is also staying here?” Younghoon said.  
“Honestly, there was one time we are going back to our room, I saw her and her friend buying some food.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! So, what was her reaction when you came inside with her in the hotel?” Sangyeon said.  
“At first, I just pretended that I am not staying here in the hotel and then when we are going inside the hotel, she was kind a confused at first because I am going with her and when I told her that I am also staying in the same hotel with her. she was just kind a shocked because she really didn’t saw us once.” Hyunjae said and they laughed.  
“Did something happen between the two of you today?” Younghoon asked.  
“While in the elevator, I can’t control myself and I just kissed her.” Hyunjae said and blushed.  
“Wow! You are really attracted to her Hyunjae! I am really happy for you!” Sangyeon said and they laughed again.  
“I really bet Y/N was shocked by your actions.” Younghoon said.  
“Yup! I saw her reactions and it was hilarious and she kind a speechless too.” Hyunjae said.  
“You did a good job Hyunjae! Haha!” Sangyeon said. Then after their conversation about them, they went to sleep because Hyunjae will meet her again tomorrow.  
NEXT DAY…  
Then it was another day for Y/N to have a trip with Hyunjae. Then her friends noticed something to her.  
“Y/N as time goes by, you really prepare yourself too much for each trip with your tour guide huh?” Jaehee said.  
“Jaehee is right. Does your tour guide is really that attractive that’s why you are like that now?” Chanhee said.  
“Yup! The tour guide is really attractive and handsome.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“Oh! That’s why you are really dressed up whenever you have trip with the tour guide.” Eric said and just smirked.   
“I am really dying to know who is really your tour guide.” Jaehee said.  
“I am sorry I will not tell you now.” Y/N said and teased Jaehee and she pouted and they laughed at Jaehee. Then someone called in telephone and Y/N answered it.  
“Good morning Y/N! it’s Hyunjae! I will go now in the lobby and I will wait you there. See you! I love you!” Hyunjae said over the phone.  
“Ok! I will go now there too see you and I love you too Hyunjae!” Y/N said in a low voice so, that no one will hear her words to him. Then after their conversation in the phone…  
“I will go now guys! My tour guide is waiting for me. Enjoy your trip and take care!” Y/N said.  
“Ok! Have fun in your trip with your tour guide! Take care too!” Chanhee said and they waved goodbyes to her and she left them in the room and as she went to the lobby, she saw Hyunjae and they met each other and they went for a trip again. Then as they reached their destination, Y/N was amazed the places Hyunjae toured her.  
“The places you take me are really beautiful and I think having you as my tour guide, it makes more special.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Don’t worry Y/N before you leave me here in USA, I will really make you special since you are now my girlfriend.” Hyunjae said and he kissed her quickly in the lips and she blushed and he laughed at her.  
“Don’t be shy Y/N. I will kiss you again if you are like that.” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! Ok! I will not be shy again!” Y/N said and they laughed at each other and Hyunjae took photos of Y/N and they also took a photo the two of them and they went to a spot where they can rest.  
“I am hungry Hyunjae. Can you buy us some food.?” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“OK! Anything you want to eat now?” Hyunjae asked.  
“You can buy the foods that you want to recommend me.” Y/N said.   
“I am a recommended one Y/N.” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Wow! This man is really something!” Y/N thought.  
“Yah! Stop that Hyunjae! Just buy us some foods right now. I am really hungry for a real food not you ok?” Y/N said and he laughed.  
“Ok! Ok! I am sorry about that Y/N! I will be right back ok?” Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded and smiled at him. Then while Y/N is waiting in one spot, someone saw her in the spot and it was her friends and…  
“Guys! It’s Y/N why is she alone?” Chanhee said.  
“I though she have a tour guide with her.” Eric said.  
“Let’s just wait and see guys, it seems she is waiting for her tour guide.” Jaehee said. Then in few minutes…  
“Y/N here’s our food, I hope we all eat this all. Haha!” Hyunjae said.  
“Don’t worry Hyunjae, we will eat all these food.” Y/N said and as they started to eat their lunch, they feed each other and her friends saw it all.  
“Hey Jaehee, who is that guy? It looks like they know each other.” Chanhee said.  
“They even feed each other and looks like they are in a relationship too. They are too sweet to each other.” Eric said.  
“That was the guy who gave her the wallet when we are in the trip. I didn’t expect that they will meet again and also they are sweet now. I think we shouldn’t disturbed their moment to each other.” Jaehee said.  
“You are right Jaehee. They are having so much fun and we should just tell her this night what we saw.” Chanhee said and Eric also agreed to them and they just continued in their trip. Then going back to Hyunjae and Y/N, after they all eat the food…  
“Wow! I am really satisfied and full with the food that you bought for us Hyunjae!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“I am glad you liked them all! You want a walk or rest first?” Hyunjae said.  
“I think we should just rest first and admire the view for now.” Y/N said.  
“If you said so Y/N. But can I lay my head on your lap?” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“You can Hyunjae.”Y/N said and smiled back at him. Then Hyunjae laid his head on her lap and they stared for a moment.  
“You are so cute Hyunjae!” Y/N said.  
“You too Y/N, I really don’t want to end this moment too.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“You know I really don’t want to think that I will be leaving you Hyunjae.” Y/N said and pouted. Then he suddenly kissed her quickly and after their kiss.  
“Me too Y/N! I also really don’t like to think that. Let’s just cherish every moment.”Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded and they smiled at each other. Then that time, they also went to other tourist destinations.


	6. CHAPTER 6 -THIRD DAY OF TOUR

After their whole day tour, they went back to their hotel accommodation then while they are in the elevator…  
“Thank you again for being such a good tour guide and of course, being a good boyfriend too.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“No problem Y/N! Thank you also for being a sweet girlfriend to me Y/N!” Hyunjae said and he kissed her quickly and they just both smiled to each other and when the elevator reached 23rd floor…  
“Good night Y/N! see you again tomorrow! I love you!” Hyunjae said and winked at her  
“Good night and I love you too so much Hyunjae!” Y/N said and she waved goodbye to him. Then as reached the hotel room…  
“How’s your trip Y/N?” Jaehee said.  
“I think it’s not a trip Jaehee, she looks she went on a date.” Chanhee said.  
“You’re right Chanhee! The correct question for her is how’s your date with your tour guide?” Eric said and they all looked at Y/N.  
“What are you talking about guys? I am just having a normal trip with the tour guide.” Y/N said.  
“Oh yeah! What did we saw earlier? Feeding each other while eating lunch with him?” Jaehee said.  
“OMG! Did they saw us in the park?” Y/N thought.  
“You two look so sweet to each other when we saw you.” Chanhee said.  
“Just tell us about it now Y/N, there’s no hiding now! we all witnessed how affectionate you two each other.” Eric said and Y/N didn’t look at them and just blushed.  
“Fine! The guy whom I seeing and volunteered as my tour guide is the guy who gave me the wallet I fell in the bench.” Y/N said.  
“I knew it! I really remembered his face when I saw him with you awhile ago in the park.” Jaehee said.  
“But how did he meet you again?” Chanhee asked.  
“Honestly, when we are in an amusement park and after we watched the fireworks display and I bought food for all of you and he suddenly approached me.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! That’s the reason why you took so long to comeback?” Eric asked.  
“Yup! That’s the reason why I took so long.” Y/N said.  
“We get it Y/N! But he is also the man whom you cling to the horror room?” Jaehee said.  
“It’s really a coincident and he is really the one whom I also cling in to the horror room.” Y/N said.  
“OMO! You’re lucky that it was him and what’s his name?” Chanhee said.  
“His name is Hyunjae.” Y/N said.  
“But tell us Y/N, why are you two so sweet earlier in the park? Is he already your boyfriend?” Eric asked and Y/N suddenly blushed.  
“Yes! Hyunjae is already my boyfriend now.” Y/N said and she didn’t look at them and they were all shocked.  
“You just met him few days ago and you already accepted him as your boyfriend?” Chanhee asked.  
“Guys! Love at first sight do exist ok? When I really first saw him I became attracted to him.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! We get it Y/N! But in just few days we are going back to Korea and you will leave him here.” Jaehee said.  
“Also, your relationship will be just temporary with him.” Eric said and Y/N just sighed.  
“I know you are all worried about me, but I just want to spend time with Hyunjae before we leave. I hope you understand what I feel.” Y/N said.  
“Ok Y/N! We will just let you continue meet him.” Jaehee said.  
“We also think that’s your happiness Y/N. Just enjoy the moment with him before we leave USA.” Chanhee said.  
“Thanks guys! I almost forgot to tell you that Hyunjae and his friends are also staying here in the hotel and they are in the 23rd floor in room 2301.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Ok! In case you two are missing we can go and ask his friends there.” Eric said and they laughed.  
“You are really witty Eric! Don’t worry we will always go back here safely ok?” Y/N said.  
“I am just joking Y/N!” Eric said and they all laughed again. Then after their conversation, they all went to sleep.  
NEXT DAY…  
It was another day of trip with Hyunjae and then as they reached their destination, they took pictures of Y/N and they also took picture of them so, that it will be a remembrance to each other. Then after doing many things in their destination, they had their lunch.  
“You know Hyunjae, someone saw us yesterday in the park.” Y/N said.  
“Who is it Y/N” Hyunjae asked.  
“My three friends saw us being sweet to each other and I just told them that we are in a relationship. But…” Y/N said.  
“But why Y/N?” Hyunjae said.  
“They were also worried that when I leave you here, that we might not be able to have communication with each other.” Y/N said and pouted.  
“You know Y/N, both our friends have the same concern about us. But I will really try to reach you out. When I also go back to Korea ok?” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! But I think we shouldn’t have make promises because we might just broke it.” Y/N said.  
“I know Y/N but don’t worry now, ok? We are still together that what matters now.” Hyunjae said and looked at her.  
“Ok! I trust you Hyunjae!” Y/N said and smiled at him and they hugged each other. While Y/N’s friends are on a trip too…  
“You know I am really still worried about Y/N.” Jaehee said.  
“Me too! Let’s just think of her happiness for now.” Chanhee said.  
“You’re right Chanhee! I bet they are having fun now and taking advantage of the time they have for each other.” Eric said.  
“Well, let’s just enjoy our vacation here for now. Even though Y/N is not with us.” Jaehee said and they agreed and they continue with their trip. While for Hyunjae’s friends who are also on a trip…  
“ I am really happy that Hyunjae find his own happiness here in USA.” Sangyeon said.  
“Me too! But I hope his happiness will not be just temporary after Y/N will leave him here in USA.” Younghoon said.  
“We should trust Hyunjae! I bet they are now having fun and forgetting all their worries now.” Sangyeon said and smiled at Younghoon.  
“You’re right Sangyeon! We should get going!” Younghoon said and they also continue with their trip. Then going back to Y/N and Hyunjae, they decided to buy some souvenirs and some gifts for their other friends when they go back to Korea. Then after their souvenir shopping and having so much fun in their trip for whole day, they had dinner first before going back to their hotel accommodation. Then while they are having dinner, Hyunjae take out something and it was a bracelet.  
“It’s for you Y/N! I will put it in your wrist.” Hyunjae said.  
OMG! Thank you very much Hyunjae!” Y/N said and she showed her wrist and he put the bracelet to her and then Y/N was her turn to give something to him and it was a watch and…  
“Wow! It seems expensive Y/N.” Hyunjae said.  
“ It’s not an expensive one Hyunjae, But I hope you can wear them if ever we will meet again so, that we can recognize each other.” Y/N said.  
“You too ok? Always wear that bracelet!” Hyunjae said.  
“Of course! I will always wear this since it’s from you!” Y/N said and they smiled at each other.  
“By the way, you should at least bring some clothes for tomorrow’s trip ok?” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! May I know where we will go tomorrow?” Y/N asked.  
“I will not tell you Y/N! but I bet you will like it tomorrow!” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Ok Hyunjae! Well you are my tour guide after all.” Y/N said and smiled at him and after they had their dinner, they went back to their hotel accommodation. Then as they reached Hyunjae’s floor, they kissed quickly and they hugged each other.  
“I love you and good night Y/N!” Hyunjae said while they are still hugging each other.  
“I love you too Hyunjae and good night! See you tomorrow!” Y/N said and after they hugged each other, Hyunjae went out the elevator and they both waved goodbyes. Then as Y/N went inside the hotel room.  
“Good evening guys! How’s your trip today?” Y/N said and smiled widely to them.  
“We did so many things today.” Jaehee said.  
“We are now kind a tired but we had fun today too. Also, Eric is now asleep.” Chanhee said.  
“How about you Y/N? how’s your romantic trip with Hyunjae?” Jaehee asked.  
“The trip with him is always fun and great and we even gave remembrances to each other.” Y/N said and she showed the bracelet that was given by Hyunjae.  
“Wow! You two are really sweet Y/N!” Chanhee said.  
”Of course! If ever we meet again, when he went back to Korea too we can recognize each other. By the way, I gave Hyunjae a watch” Y/N said.  
“Wow! Aren’t you kind a generous to give a watch?” Chanhee said.  
“Why? He is my boyfriend and I want it to be a very special item to him.” Y/N said.  
“Y/N is right! If you are going to be in a relationship you can also be at least generous sometimes and also you want that gift to be reminded of someone.” Jaehee said.  
“Oh! You have a point Jaehee!” Chanhee said.  
“ Thanks, Jaehee for explaining.” Y/N said and smiled at Jaehee.  
“No problem Y/N! I think we should sleep now.” Jaehee said and they all agreed and they all went to sleep except for Y/N who is secretly packing somethings with her for the trip tomorrow and after packing the things she needs, she also went to sleep. While in Hyunjae’s room with his friends…  
“How’s your day with Y/N?” Younghoon asked.  
“It was great and of course, had a romantic trip with her.” Hyunjae said and smiled at them.  
“Oh! Do you have any plans for Y/N tomorrow? Because she will leave in few days.” Sangyeon asked.  
“Yes, Sangyeon I already thought about it. and you know we gave each others gift so that we can recognize each other if we will meet again.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! That’s good for the two of you Hyunjae! At least you have so many things that you can remember her.” Younghoon said and smiled at Hyunjae.  
“We really believe that you two will meet again after she went back to Korea.” Sangyeon said.  
“Thanks Sangyeon for believing us that we can meet again.” Hyunjae said and he smiled at Sangyeon and after their conversation they all went to sleep.


	7. CHAPTER 7- UNFORGETTABLE MOMENT- RATED M

NEXT DAY…  
It was Y/N’s fifth day in USA and when she wakes-up…

“I really should take advantage of the time with Hyunjae because in few days I will leave him.” Y/N thought. Then she prepared herself for the trip and after she was all set, she was just waiting for Hyunjae to call her in the phone.  
“Y/N we will go now first ok? Have fun today with Hyunjae!” Chanhee said.  
“Take care to the two of you!” Jaehee said.  
“Thanks guys! Have fun all of you!” Y/N said and they all waved goodbye to Y/N. Then in few minutes someone called over the phone.  
“Y/N, I will go now in the lobby I am sorry I woke-up a little late.” Hyunjae said.  
“Its ok Hyunjae! I will go there too. See you!” Y/N said and they both went to the lobby. Then as they reached the lobby they went to his car and while Hyunjae is driving the car…  
“I should think something special for Y/N.” Hyunjae thought.  
“It’s my fifth day here and we really should have fun and cherish every moment today.” Y/N said.  
“Don’t worry I will make this day unforgettable for us Y/N.” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Ok! I trust you Hyunjae.” Y/N said and smiled at him. Then as they reached their destination, they were in a beach and…  
“Wow! The beach here is really beautiful!” Y/N said.  
“I am glad you liked our destination for today. Honestly, I reserved a room for us here.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Oh! That’s why you told me to pack some things?” Y/N said.  
“Yup! It means you will be with me tonight until tomorrow in the morning.” Hyunjae said and Y/N blushed.  
“Honestly, I didn’t tell my friends I brought some things with me and also, I didn’t expect you will reserve a room for us too. But are we really also go swimming too?” Y/N asked and looked at him.  
“Of course! We can’t just walk around here. We should also have fun here since this is a beach.” Hyunjae said.  
“But I don’t have any swim wear.” Y/N said.  
“You want me to buy for you?” Hyunjae asked and Y/N blushed.  
“My gosh! Why does he have to ask me that?” Y/N thought.  
“No! I will buy it for myself.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! We should check-in first and then we will find a swim wear for you.” Hyunjae said and she nodded. Then they went to the front office desk and checked-in. Then as they reached their room, she saw that is one king size bed.  
“Oh! I didn’t expect that we will sleep in one bed tonight but I don’t mind.” Y/N thought. Then Hyunjae noticed her staring at the bed.  
‘Why Y/N? Are you uncomfortable to sleep beside to me tonight?” Hyunjae asked.  
“No! Its ok Hyunjae! “ Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Oh! I thought you don’t want to sleep beside me.” Hyunjae said and laughed.  
“No! I am just kind a surprised that it was a king-sized bed and stop teasing me Hyunjae.” Y/N said and slightly slapped his bicep.  
“Ok! Ok! I will stop now Y/N! Let’s go outside and find a swim wear for you” Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded then they went to some shops and Y/N made already a choice a swim wear and it’s a one-piece swimsuit and it’s color red. Then when Hyunjae saw it.  
“Oh! I bet that swim wear will look sexy to you Y/N.” Hyunjae said and winked at her and she blushed.  
“Thanks, Hyunjae! I will pay this first just wait for me.” Y/N said and Hyunjae nodded and she bought the swim wear and then while they are going back to their room, they took picture first in the beautiful scenery of the beach and they went back to the room and change their clothes because they will go swim in the beach. Then when Y/N went out the bathroom and had already changed with the swim wear she bought earlier…  
“Wow! You are so sexy Y/N with that swim wear. You just made the right choice.” Hyunjae said and she blushed at his words.  
“Honestly, I am kind a insecure and shy with my body.” Y/N said and didn’t look at him.  
“ Why? Your body is sexy for me.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Thanks, Hyunjae! What about you? “ Y/N said and smiled back.  
“Me? You want me to go shirtless now? Ok!” Hyunjae said and he removed his shirt and then when Y/N saw his upper body…  
“OMG! He is so perfect and his biceps and abs! This is making me crazy!” Y/N thought. Then he noticed that she staring at him and he smirked.  
“You like what you see Y/N?” Hyunjae said and teased her and she suddenly didn’t look at him.  
“You have a perfect body Hyunjae.” Y/N said while she is still not looking at him and he went closer to her and he lifted her chin.  
“ Don’t worry Y/N, this body will be yours ok?” Hyunjae said and looked at her and Y/N just nodded.  
“OMG! What does he mean!” Y/N thought.   
“For now, I should put some sunblock to you first ok?” Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded again and he applied sunblock to her back and while he is applying it to her back…  
“Feeling of his hands to my back is really soothing and relaxing.” Y/N thought and she didn’t notice that she slightly moan at his actions that made Hyunjae stopped from his action.  
“Why the hell did Y/N just moan now! I should control myself!” Hyunjae thought. Then after that Y/N helped him apply also sunblock and that time when she was almost in the abs area of Hyunjae, she suddenly touched it and he slightly moaned to her action and she stopped at her actions.  
“Oops! Sorry Hyunjae!” Y/N said and blushed.  
“No need to be sorry Y/N! Let’s just go to the beach and had some fun, shall we?” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Sure Hyunjae! I am also excited to go with you!” Y/N said and smiled back. Then while they are going to the beach many are eyeing them. Then as they went in the ocean, they splashed each other and they also ensure that they are close to each other because some people are flirting with them and they both decided to just cling to each other and they also decided to relax and rest in the beach chairs and they lay down.   
“Hyunjae, thank you for this trip! I never forget this day with you!.” Y/N said and looked at him.  
“Me too Y/N! Also, I am glad that I met you and had a chance with a trip with you.” Hyunjae said and they smiled at each other. Then as they rest for awhile there, they also witnessed the sunset and Hyunjae decided to sit beside her and he suddenly kissed her and she just responded to the kiss and they pulled-out from the kiss and they stared at each other.  
“I think we should continue it in the room.” Hyunjae said.  
“OMG! Everything will happen this night!” Y/N thought and she just nodded and then Hyunjae held her hands they went to their room and when they went inside their room, Hyunjae kissed her roughly and after their kiss, Hyunjae helped Y/N take off her swim wear and he push her in the bed and when she was in the bed she tries to cover her body but…  
“Y/N! Don’t cover your body! You look so perfect!” Hyunjae said and he went to her and kissed her again and his hands went on her breast and she moans to his action. Then his kisses went to her neck.  
“Ugh! Hyunjae.” Y/N moaned and bites her neck and he left her a hickey on her neck and after giving attention to her neck, he went to her breast and he sucked and licked it.  
“Ugh! Ugh! Hyunjae!” Y/N moaned and she pushed his head more to her breast and he continued to suck it and after in her breast, his kisses went to her core and he licks it.  
“UGH! UGH! SHIT! HYUNJAE!” Y/N moaned. Then he decided to suck her core roughly and Y/N moaned Hyunjae’s name non-stop and she gripped tightly the bed sheet.  
“Keep moaning my name like that Y/N!” Hyunjae said and he continues to her out.  
“SHIT! HYUNJAE! I AM CLOSE!” UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
“You can cum anytime Y/N!” Hyunjae said and as he just continued eating her out, she cum in his mouth and Hyunjae stopped at his actions and he looked at Y/N.  
“Oh shit! He was just really hot looking at me like that!” Y/N thought.  
“You are so delicious Y/N! I will miss your taste!” Hyunjae said and he took off the rest of his clothes and he was now naked in front of Y/N.  
“OMG! Shit! How will I handle that size of him!” Y/N thought and she just stared at it and he smirked at him.  
“Remember what I told you earlier? This body will be yours and your body will be mine.” Hyunjae said and he get something from his stuff and it was a condom. Then as he went closer to her again.  
“Tell me Y/N, Are you a virgin or not?” Hyunjae said and looked at her intensely and she blushed.  
“I am a virgin Hyunjae.” Y/N said and looked at him.  
“I am happy that I will be your first Y/N! Don’t worry I will definitely make you enjoy this. Just hold on to me if you experienced pain. I love you Y/N!” Hyunjae said.  
“ I will trust you! I love you too Hyunjae!” Y/N said. Then he put the condom on his cock.  
“Ready yourself for me Y/N.” Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded and he slowly inserted his cock to her and Y/N screamed because of the pain she felt and Hyunjae just kissed her to distract from the pain and while he is still kissing her, his successfully inserted his whole cock inside her and he waited for her to adjust. Then in few seconds…  
“Hyunjae you can move now! “ Y/N said and Hyunjae started to thrust his cock to her slowly at first but then in few minutes, his thrusts became fast and hard and Y/N starts to grip Hyunjae’s biceps.  
“FUCK! YOU’RE SO TIGHT Y/N! UGH! AH! AH!” Hyunjae moaned and he just decided to thrust his cock to her hard and rough.  
“OH SHIT! HYUNJAE! RIGHT THERE! UGH! AH!” Y/N screamed because he hits her g-spot and she also arched her back because of the intense pleasure she feels.  
“SHIT! FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE OF YOU Y/N! I CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF YOU! UGH! AH! AH!” Hyunjae moaned and he just continued his stable pace with her and they just both moaned non-stop but Y/N felt something.  
“HYUNJAE! I WILL CUM! SHIT! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
“WAIT FOR ME Y/N! I AM CLOSE TOO! UGH!AH!” Hyunjae said and in few thrusts, they both cum and Hyunjae pulls out his cock and he disposes the condom and lays beside Y/N.  
“I didn’t expect we will do this but this will probably this will be the most unforgettable one Hyunjae.” Y/N said and hides her blushed face in his chest and Hyunjae laughed at her.  
“You’re right Y/N! this will be the most unforgettable moment for us! Also, I am glad that I am your first.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“I will not regret that I gave up my virginity to you Hyunjae. I just really love you.” Y/N said and smiled back.  
“I really love you too Y/N! We should rest now I bet you are also tired now.” Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded then as they went to sleep they hugged and cuddled each other.


	8. CHAPTER 8- LAST DAY OF TRIP -RATED M

It was already getting late and Y/N is not still in their hotel room and her friends are all worried.  
“Where is Y/N now? She is still not here at this time.” Jaehee said.  
“I am trying to contact her but she didn’t answer it.” Chanhee said.  
“Me too! I wonder where did Hyunjae take her.” Eric said.  
“Wait! I remember Hyunjae and his friends are also staying in the hotel and she told me their room number its 2301. I think should call them in telephone right now.” Jaehee said.  
“That’s a good idea Jaehee! Ask his friends right now.” Chanhee said. Then after they agreed to call his friends, Jaehee called Hyunjae’s friends in their room.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Sangyeon: Hello! Good evening!  
Jaehee: Good evening is this Hyunjae’s friend?  
Sangyeon: Yes! I am Sangyeon, Hyunjae’s friend. Who are you by the way?  
Jaehee: I am Jaehee, I am Y/N’s friend and I think you also know that they are seeing each other right?  
Sangyeon: Yes! He volunteered to be her tour guide. Why?  
Jaehee: Is Hyunjae there right now in your hotel room?  
Sangyeon: He is still not here.  
Jaehee: Oh! Ok! Y/N is also not here too and it’s getting late. We tried to contact her but she didn’t answer it. By any chance, do you know where Hyunjae take her today?  
Sangyeon: I am sorry but he didn’t tell me where they are going today. But don’t worry Hyunjae is a good person.   
Jaehee: Ok! I will trust your friend. I bet they just stayed for the night in other hotel I think.  
Sangyeon: I think so too. We also tried to contact him awhile ago too but he didn’t also answer our calls.   
Jaehee: Thanks Sangyeon! Good night!  
Sangyeon: Ok! Good night!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
After their conversation…  
“Sangyeon, who called you in the telephone?” Younghoon asked.  
“It was Y/N’s friend and they are asking if Hyunjae is here but I told them that he is not still here and her friend told me also that Y/N is not also in their hotel room too” Sangyeon said.  
“Oh! It means that they probably stayed for the night.”Younghoon said.  
“You had the same thought with Jaehee. But it seems this is Hyunjae’s plan for her today because in few days she will leave US.” Sangyeon said.  
“You have a point Sangyeon. He really wants to spend time with her right now.” Younghoon said.   
“Let’s just not worry too much and we know that Y/N is with Hyunjae.” Sangyeon said and Younghoon agreed to him. After talking about Y/N and Hyunjae they went to sleep. Then going back to Y/N’s friends…  
“Jaehee, what did Hyunjae’s friend tell you?” Chanhee asked.  
“Hyunjae is also not still in their hotel room but his friend named Sangyeon, told me that we shouldn’t worry too much because Hyunjae is a good person and I also think they are right now spending the night.” Jaehee said.  
“Oh! Ok! It means that Hyunjae really wants to spend time with her more today until tomorrow because in few days we will leave US.” Eric said.  
“You’re right Eric! I think we should just go sleep and not worry too much for now.” Jaehee said.  
“Ok! We should just trust Hyunjae and his friend Sangyeon.” Chanhee said and they all agreed and they went to sleep.  
NEXT DAY…  
The first to wake-up is Hyunjae and he looked at Y/N who is still asleep.  
“She is really still beautiful and cute when she is sleeping.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her and then suddenly someone is calling in his phone and it was Sangyeon.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Sangyeon: Good morning Hyunjae!   
Hyunjae: Hey! Good morning too Sangyeon! I just saw now that you called many times last night. I am sorry about that.  
Sangyeon: We are just worried too last night because you didn’t go back here. But we just think that you are also with Y/N, right?  
Hyunjae: Yup! Don’t worry we are safe and she’s beside me now still sleeping.  
Sangyeon: But where are you now?  
Hyunjae: We are now in a beach and I reserved a room for us that’s why we didn’t go back to the hotel.  
Sangyeon: Now I know! Y/N’s friends even called us last night over the telephone here in our room because they were also worried about her. But I told them that there’s no need to worry because I know you are with her and you are a good person.   
Hyunjae: Thanks Sangyeon for telling them to trust me.  
Sangyeon: No problem Hyunjae! You will go back tonight, right?  
Hyunjae: Yes! Because Y/N will go back to Korea too.  
Sangyeon: Spend your time with her well today Hyunjae! It’s her last day of trip with you.  
Hyunjae: Don’t worry Sangyeon! I will cherish this day with her.  
Sangyeon: Ok! Bye! Have a nice day to the two of you.  
Hyunjae: Ok! Thanks Sangyeon!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
Then after their conversation, Y/N also wakes-up and smiled to Hyunjae.  
“Who called you?” Y/N asked.  
“Its my friend Sangyeon and he even told me that one of your friends called them in our hotel room over the telephone because they are all worried to you.” Hyunjae said.  
“OMO! I think I should I call them first.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! Take your time. Any time our breakfast will be served. I will just fix our things.” Hyunjae said.  
“Thanks, Hyunjae!” Y/N said and smiled at him. Then when she was about to call them, Jaehee called her.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Jaehee: Y/N! Finally you already answer my call!  
Y/N: I am really sorry about that Jaehee! Hyunjae just told me that you called his friend over the telephone in their room.  
Jaehee: Yes! Thankfully you told me their room number and I can ask them about Hyunjae and you. So, where are you now?  
Y/N: I am in a beach with Hyunjae and he also a reserved a room with us. That’s why last night I didn’t get to back to the hotel room.  
Jaehee: Wow! How sweet he is! But you are going back this night, right?  
Y/N: Of course! Our flight going back to Korea is tomorrow! I will just tell you other details of our trip ok? Just enjoy today your trip.  
Jaehee: Ok! Enjoy your last trip with Hyunjae today! Take care! See you tonight!  
Y/N: See you tonight! Take care the three of you!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
After her conversation with Jaehee, she went to Hyunjae and had their breakfast.   
“Did you already tell your friend that we are in a beach?” Hyunjae asked.  
“I already told them and she also told me that they really called your friends in their room.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Ok! It’s your last day of trip with me. I know it’s sad to think about it. But we should just make the best out of it today while we are still together.” Hyunjae said and smiled to her.  
“You’re right Hyunjae! We can cherish every moment today.” Y/N said and smiled back to him. Then after their breakfast…  
“Y/N, you want to have shower together?” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“OMG! Is he teasing me again!” Y/N thought.  
“Fine! Like what I said earlier let’s just cherish every moment.” Y/N said and he smirked.  
“Can you stop smirking like that! You are teasing me too much!” Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed. Then as they went in the bathroom, he turned on the shower and he finally faced Y/N and he trapped her in a wall and he kissed her and Y/N responded to it and they fight for tongue dominance but Hyunjae won and Y/N let his tongue wonder her mouth and his kisses went to her neck and he bites it and Y/N moans and then he went to her breast and he licks and sucks it and after to her breast, he spread her legs slightly and went between her and he eats her pussy.  
“OH SHIT! HYUNJAE! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned and he suddenly suck her pussy roughly and she pushed Hyunjae’s head more in her pussy and she moaned more and as Hyunjae continued to eat her out…  
“HYUNJAE! I AM CLOSE! FUCK! AH!” Y/N moaned and in few seconds of eating her out, she cum in his mouth. Then Hyunjae stood up and looked at her and she just looked at him too.  
“Y/N I want my cock in your mouth.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh Shit! This will be my first time to give a blow job to a man.” Y/N thought and then she went down to Hyunjae and she put his cock to her mouth and even she just put his cock to her mouth he suddenly moans and she started to bob her head in a fast pace and…  
“FUCK! SHIT! Y/N! MORE! UGH!” Hyunjae moaned and he decided to push Y/N’s head more and he also thrusts his cock deep in her throat and she almost choked but didn’t mind at all.  
“Y/N YOUR MOUTH FEELS SO GOOD!UGH! AH! AH!” Hyunjae moaned and she also starts to lick his cock.  
“UGH! AH! AH! THAT’S MORE GOOD! I AM CLOSE! SHIT! AH! AH!” Hyunjae moaned more and as Y/N continue to obey his words, he cum into her mouth and she just swallowed it and she showed her mouth to him that she swallowed it and he smirked.  
“That’s my good girl Y/N! I should reward for you being so good for me.” Hyunjae said.  
“I didn’t expect that he will be very dominant but I can’t deny he is really hot when he’s like that!” Y/N thought.  
“You should really reward me because it was my first time to do it to you!” Y/N said and he just smirked at her.  
“Oh! I see! You are too good for it.” Hyunjae said and he walked closer to her again and…  
“Jump to me and wrap your legs around me.” Hyunjae said and she obeyed him and he kissed her again and while they are kissing, without warning he inserted his cock to her and thrusts his cock to her upwards hard and rough that made Y/N gripped tightly Hyunjae’s back.  
“OH SHIT! HYUNJAE! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
”FEEL SO AMAZING INSIDE OF YOU Y/N! UGH! AH!” Hyunjae said and he kissed her neck while thrusting his cock to her deeper.  
“FUCK! RIGHT THERE HYUNJAE! AH! AH!” Y/N screamed and he continued to thrust his cock, he also continues to whisper some sweet and dirty words to her that made Y/N insane. Then as he continued his stable pace to her.  
“HYUNJAE! I WILL CUM OH SHIT! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
“ME TOO! WAIT FOR ME! UGH! YES!” Hyunjae said and in few thrusts, they cum and Hyunjae tries to hold Y/N and wash her whole body.  
“My gosh! That was a mind-blowing one Hyunjae! My legs gave up!” Y/N said and he laughed at her.  
“I bet you will miss this right?” Hyunjae said while he is also washing his body.  
“”How can I not miss this Hyunjae? It was just too good. I don’t know what words are appropriate for it.” Y/N said and he laughed again to her.  
“Don’t worry Y/N, After I go back to Korea also, I will really try to find you and have some communication with you.” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! I will trust you Hyunjae!” Y/N said and they smiled at each other. Then as they went out the bathroom they fixed themselves and checked-out the room and they went for another trip.  
Hyunjae’s friends are going for a trip and they talked about Y/N and Hyunjae.  
“Where did they stay last night?” Younghoon asked.  
“Last night, they stayed in a beach resort and of course, Hyunjae reserved a room for them.” Sangyeon said.  
“OH! Wow! Hyunjae is really sweet! But they are going back later, right?” Younghoon said.  
“Yup! They should because tomorrow Y/N is going back to Korea.” Sangyeon said.  
“Oh! Ok! But at least they had so many memories to remember to each other.” Younghoon said.  
“You’re right Younghoon! Well, let’s just not think that now ok? We should enjoy our vacation here.” Sangyeon said and smiled at Younghoon and he nodded. While for Y/N’s friends that are also having their trip…  
“By the way, how’s Y/N last night and where did they stay?” Chanhee asked.  
“She told me that Hyunjae took her in a beach resort and he really reserved a room for them.” Jaehee said.  
“Wow! Hyunjae really planned it all. But you think Y/N knows it all?” Eric said.  
“I don’t know! Let’s just ask her tonight Ok? Probably they are taking advantage of the time they had to each other. Since we have to go back to Korea tomorrow.” Jaehee said and they all agreed. Then as for Y/N and Hyunjae, they continued their trip and they as they went to their destination they took many photos of them so, that they will have memories and remembrances to each other and after their whole last day trip. They went back to their hotel accommodation and while they are in the elevator they make-out for a moment and when they are slowly reaching Hyunjae’s floor…  
“Y/N I have an idea I can drop off all of you in the airport tomorrow.” Hyunjae said.  
“Are you sure about that?” Y/N asked and Hyunjae nodded.  
“Ok! I will tell my friends that you will be the one will drop off us in the airport tomorrow.” Y/N said. Then when they reached 23rd floor…  
“See you tomorrow! Good night and I love you Y/N!” Hyunjae said and kissed her quickly.  
“Good night and I love you too Hyunjae!” Y/N said and they waved goodbye to each other.


	9. CHAPTER 9 - I WILL MISS YOU

As she reached their room accommodation…  
“Y/N! How’s your final trip with Hyunjae today?” Chanhee asked.  
“It was unforgettable and fun. I am really sorry that I didn’t contact all of you last night.” Y/N said.  
“It’s ok Y/N! we understand that you want to spend time with him.” Eric said.  
“Also, we trusted Hyunjae’s friend, Sangyeon that you are safe with Hyunjae.” Jaehee said.  
“Thanks guys for your understanding! By the way, Hyunjae decided that he will be the one drop us off in the airport tomorrow.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Ok! That’s great!” Jaehee said.  
“I don’t want to ask you this Y/N, but are you ready to leave Hyunjae tomorrow?” Chanhee asked and Y/N sighed.  
“I don’t know Chanhee, but we have no choice but to leave here but I should trust him that in any way he can try to reach me if they are also going back to Korea too.” Y/N said.  
“We understand that Y/N.” Jaehee said.  
“I think we should just sleep now and don’t bother Y/N leaving Hyunjae tomorrow ok? She might be stressed out.” Eric said.   
“You’re right Eric! Also our flight is kind a early too.” Jaehee said and they all agreed to went to sleep.  
WHILE IN HYUNJAE’S ROOM…  
“Welcome back Hyunjae! How’s your two days trip with her?” Younghoon said.  
“it was really romantic and unforgettable trip for the two of us.” Hyunjae said and smiled at them.  
“I bet you had so many memories with her that will be stored to you.” Sangyeon said.  
“Of course! We took many photos of us in our two days trip. I almost forgot to tell you I will drop them off tomorrow in the airport.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! Ok! That will be great at least you can see her before she leaves.” Younghoon said.  
“Thinking of her leaving me here tomorrow makes me feel kind a anxious because even though I will try to find a way to have communication with her when we will be going back to Korea is that she might find another man if I didn’t contact her right away or didn’t try to meet her again.” Hyunjae said and he sighed.  
“Hyunjae, don’t think negative ok? Everything will be alright to the two of you. Trust me. Let’s say that you didn’t have a chance to contact or have communication right away with her, but if you two are really meant for each other and you two will meet again.” Sangyeon said.  
“Sangyeon is right, don’t lose hope to the two of you and we know that you two really love each other.” Younghoon said.  
“Thanks guys for trusting and believing us that we will meet again.” Hyunjae said and smiled at them.  
“No problem Hyunjae! Of course, we are your friends!” Sangyeon said and smiled back at him. Then after their conversation, they also went to sleep.  
NEXT DAY…  
It was the day where Y/N and her friends will go back to Korea and that time Hyunjae was the one who will drop them off in the airport. Then as they went to the lobby, Hyunjae approached them.  
“Guys, this is Hyunjae.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“Hi! Nice to meet all of you! I am sorry that this was just only the time I properly met you.” Hyunjae said.  
“No It’s ok Hyunjae! We also want to thank you that you took care of Y/N and made her trip really special. By the way I am Chanhee.” Chanhee said and smiled at him.  
“I am Eric, Nice to meet you Hyunjae.” Eric said.  
“I am Jaehee, Nice to meet you too again.” Jaehee said.  
“Thanks for letting me Y/N have a trip with me and all of you trusted me. We should get going you might be late for your flight.” Hyunjae said and they all agreed and they all followed Hyunjae in the car and while they are going in the airport…  
“Hyunjae, how long you will be here in USA?” Jaehee said.  
“I have remaining 5 weeks for vacation here.” Hyunjae said.  
“Wow! That’s still kind a long vacation. By the way what’s your job?” Eric asked.  
“I am also a writer like Y/N.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! That’s interesting both of you have the same job.” Chanhee said and Hyunjae smiled at Y/N and she smiled back at him.  
“Meaning you also know what specific genre she writes too?” Jaehee asked.  
“He didn’t know Jaehee because I didn’t tell him. I just want it to be confidential.” Y/N said and her friends laughed.  
“Why? Is there something wrong what genre you write?” Chanhee said.  
“It’s just I don’t want really to tell about it ok?” Y/N said.  
“Ok! We get it Y/N! How about you Hyunjae what do you write about?” Eric asked.  
“I am sorry but I also don’t want to disclose it too. I am also just a private person too. That’s why I understand Y/N.” Hyunjae said and smiled again to her.  
“You two are really sweet! If Y/N can stay with you, we can let her stay with you for a long time but this trip was just a reward for her.” Chanhee said.  
“You’re right, that’s unfortunate but rest assured that I will try to contact or meet her when I came back to Korea.” Hyunjae said.  
“We will trust you Hyunjae. we don’t want Y/N to be stressed out waiting for you.” Eric said.  
“No worries ok!” Hyunjae said and her friends smiled at him and nodded. Then they reached the drop-off point of the airport and Hyunjae helped them unload their luggage in his car and after unloading all their luggage…  
“Hyunjae, I really thank you for being such a good and romantic boyfriend to me and I know we will meet again. You made my trip here really unforgettable and fun. I will never forget you! I love you Hyunjae” Y/N said.  
“Me too! I am glad that I met you and I didn’t regret that I chose you as my girlfriend. I will never forget you and I love you too Y/N!” Hyunjae said and he kissed her and she just kissed back to him quickly and all of her friends saw it.  
“OMO! That was really sweet!” Jaehee said. After they kissed he gave a letter to her.  
“Until we see each other again Y/N!” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! See you in Korea! Bye Hyunjae!” Y/N said and they bid their goodbyes and they all went inside the airport.  
“Don’t worry Y/N! Your memories will be in my mind and I will try to find a way to reach you when I go back to Korea!” Hyunjae thought and he left the airport. Then in few hours, while they are inside the plane waiting to take-off, she read the letter that Hyunjae gave her earlier…  
Y/N,  
Thank you for the wonderful days we’ve spent. I know that it was really short for us to be with each other. Don’t worry, I will try to find a way to have communication with you.But if we will not be able to reach each other, it means I am really busy. I hope you understand me Y/N! I will really definitely make up to you and we will see each other again don’t worry! I love you Y/N!  
Your lover, Hyunjae  
After she read Hyunjae’s letter, she became teary-eyed. Then Chanhee and Jaehee noticed it and they both comforted Y/N.  
“ Y/N believe and trust him ok? I know you are also an understanding person.” Chanhee said while he is still comforting her and Y/N nodded while she is also crying.  
“Be strong Y/N! I know it’s hard to leave him but we know that you two really love each other and you two will meet again.” Jaehee said.  
“Thanks guy for comforting me. It’s my first time to be like this I think he also the man that I really want to have in my life.” Y/N said.  
“We know that Y/N. Just wait for him to come to you if he went back to Korea.” Chanhee said and Y/N nodded and she calmed herself down and after they went back to Korea, they went back to their work.  
“Guys! How’s your trip in US?” Haknyeon asked.  
“It was fun! I will show you some photos of us.” Chanhee said. Then he showed the photos of them. While Y/N is staring at the photos of Hyunjae and her…  
“I really miss you! I really hope that we will see each other again Hyunjae! I will be more inspired writing the novels because of you.” Y/N said and smiled and she looked at the bracelet he gave to her. Then while Chanhee, Jaehee and Eric still showing some photos to Haknyeon…  
“Why does Y/N has few photos with the three of you?” Haknyeon asked.  
“In our third day in US she had her own tour guide.” Jaehee said.  
“Oh! Is her tour guide a guy?” Haknyeon asked and Y/N heard their conversation.  
“Yes, my own tour guide is a guy and he volunteered himself to tour me around in US.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! That’s great!” Haknyeon said.  
“Yup! The tour guide is really good taking me to the famous destinations their.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“Wow! Did you met his tour guide?” Haknyeon asked.  
“Yup! He is handsome too. Like me!” Eric said and they all disagreed.  
“Stop that Eric! Y/N’s tour guide is more handsome than you.” Jaehee said and they all laughed and Eric pouted.  
“Stop teasing Eric like that! They are both handsome ok?” Y/N said.  
“Thanks for saving me Y/N!” Eric said and he smiled to Y/N. Then they just all laughed at him. After their conversation, they all went back to work.


	10. CHAPTER 10- CURIOSITY

Then when Hyunjae came back to Korea, he and his friends went back to their work as writers too but that time they were all busy because they should do their articles.  
“Hey Hyunjae! Aren’t you going to try contact or meet with Y/N?” Sangyeon asked.  
“I don’t know If I can meet or have communication to her right now because we have so many things to do. But I admit that I miss her.”Hyunjae said and sighed.  
“You can take your time Hyunjae. I think Y/N will understand you because both of you are writers and you have to finish something too.” Younghoon said.  
“Younghoon is right. I bet Y/N is also busy like you because both of you just went back on a vacation.” Sangyeon said.  
“Ok! Thanks guys!” Hyunjae said and smiled at them and they just went back to work.  
As Y/N is working on a new novel, she reads again the magazine she bought in a bookstore and she still gain some ideas from the writer’s tips and advice about sex. Then as she also remembers of what Hyunjae and her did in the US she had gain some additional ideas for her novel. Then as time goes by, she noticed that writer of the article in the magazine didn’t change.  
“I hope I can meet this writer named J.H and the writer didn’t even reveal the whole name. That made me more curious of the gender of this writer.” Y/N thought. Then after six months, Y/N kind a forget Hyunjae because she was too focused in her job as a writer and she just continued to read the magazine and gain ideas from the writer she’s been curious of. While Hyunjae is on a break, he really loves reading erotic novels and he started to like the writer named *insert your ideal pen name*.  
“Hey Hyunjae! Are you still reading erotic novels?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Yup! The more I read erotic novels, the more I get ideas to it because even though we are sex columnist, we still have some things that we didn’t know.” Hyunjae said.  
“You have a point Hyunjae! I noticed that you continue to buy the novel from that writer huh? What’s interesting about it?” Sangyeon asked.  
“I am impressed that this writer named *insert your ideal pen name* had the guts to write the sex scenes in-detailed. I think we should meet and exchange ideas.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! But I think you can ask the publishing company if you can meet their writer of those novels. But by the way, can I also borrow the other novels that you already read with that writer?” Sangyeon said and smiled at him.  
“Oh! Thanks for the information Sangyeon! You can borrow some of them, but the one I am reading now, I am still not finished.” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! No problem! and thanks for letting me borrow the novels. Don’t worry I will return it when I finished it!” Sangyeon said and Hyunjae nodded and smiled at him.   
“I really should meet this writer! Her novels are all interesting to read and I think I can also help the writer for her novels too.” Hyunjae thought. Then he called the publishing company…  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Kevin: Hello! Good afternoon! I am Kevin the head of the publishing company. Who is this?  
Hyunjae: Good afternoon! I am Hyunjae from a magazine company and I am sex columnist and I would like to ask if you have a writer named *insert your ideal pen name* ?  
Kevin: Yes! Why?   
Hyunjae: I am fond of reading the novels under the name of that writer and I want to ask permission if I can meet that writer on Friday at 2pm in a cafe’ because I want to have collaboration with the writer and we can exchange ideas. By the way, tell the writer I am J.H not my real name Hyunjae, because I am known for that name in the magazine.  
Kevin:Oh! You are the famous sex columnist?   
Hyunjae: Honestly, I don’t want to be called that famous because I just do only my job.  
Kevin: I understand Hyunjae. I will just tell our writer about your decision. Then I will tell you the decision of our writer.  
Hyunjae: May I know what’s the real name and gender of the writer?  
Kevin: I can just provide only the gender, the writer is a female and the writer you want to meet is really a private person. So, if ever she will accept your invitation you can just ask her in person.  
Hyunjae: Ok! Thanks, Kevin! Because her novels are really interesting to read and I bet exchanging ideas with her can make her novels also more recognizable too and also, I can collaborate with her to write our own book or novel. Sounds good right?  
Kevin: Yup! You’re right! Thank you for recognizing one of our writers.  
Hyunjae: No problem Kevin! Just call me again about the writer’s decision.  
Kevin: Ok! Thanks Hyunjae!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
After the conversation of Kevin with Hyunjae, he sent a message to Y/N in their web portal.  
“Y/N I want to talk to you now in the office. -Kevin “  
Then Y/N saw his message and while she is going to his office.  
“I wonder why he wanted to talk to me.” Y/N thought. Then as she went inside Kevin’s office.  
“Y/N have a sit, probably you are now confused why I want to talk to you right?” Kevin said. Then sat in front of his desk.  
“Yes! Is there something wrong about my novels?” Y/N asked.  
“No! Honestly, your novels are doing good and there is one writer of a magazine wants to meet you so, that both of you can exchange ideas and also the writer thinking a collaboration with you to write a book.” Kevin said.  
“Wow! But who is the writer?” Y/N said.  
“The name of the writer is J.H, he is a famous sex columnist Y/N. This will be a big opportunity for you to meet him and have collaboration with him.” Kevin said.  
“Oh! Now I know that the writer is a male. Honestly, I read his articles in the magazine and I discovered the magazine because Eric let me borrow one of the magazine issues and his articles made me gain some ideas for the novel.” Y/N said.  
“That’s great Y/N that J.H made you inspired to be a good erotic writer and this will be the good time for you too meet him. Also, I am really happy that the famous sex columnist reads your novels and he told me that your novels are interesting to read.” Kevin said.  
“Wow! I will be really honored that I will really have a collaboration with him to write a book too.” Y/N said.  
“ I will tell J.H that you are willing to meet him on Friday 2pm in a cafe’. By the way, this is his mobile phone number *gave a paper that has phone number with it* and you can contact him when you two are about to meet on Friday.” Kevin said.  
“Ok! Thanks, Kevin for informing me a big good news to me.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“No problem Y/N! As your boss I am also really proud that you are getting recognize as a writer.” Kevin said and smiled back.  
“Thank you very much Kevin! I will go back and finish my novel now.” Y/N said and Kevin nodded. Then Y/N went back to her working station and many of her friends went to her.  
“Y/N why did you go to Kevin’s office?” Jaehee asked.  
“I am kind a surprised that a famous sex columnist named J.H of a magazine wants to meet me on Friday.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Wait! It looks like I read already that name J.H in a magazine.” Eric said and Y/N showed the magazine.  
“Eric you used to let me borrow one of the issues of this magazine to gain some ideas for my novel and until now I still buy this magazine to be more inspired by the writer. J.H also reads my novels too” Y/N said.  
“Oh! I remember that! You are really lucky Y/N and a famous sex columnist recognize your erotic novel!” Eric said.  
“The big good news for me is that he also wants a collaboration with me to write our own book too.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“Wow! Congratulations Y/N! “ Chanhee said.  
“I bet one day you will have a best-selling book Y/N! I am really happy for you!” Jaehee said.  
“Congratulations Y/N! You can do it!” Haknyeon said and smiled at her.  
“Thank you so much guys! I will really do my best when we started to do our collaboration. I know all of you will support me” Y/N said.  
“Of course we are! We are all your friends Y/N!” Chanhee said and winked at her and smiled at them. After their conversation, they just continued working. While in Kevin’s office, he called J.H about Y/N’s decision.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Hyunjae: Oh! Hello Kevin! Did you already tell her?  
Kevin: Yup! She accepted your invitation and I also gave her your phone number so, that you two can contact each other in your meet-up with her on Friday. By the way, this is her phone number *gave your number to him*  
Hyunjae: Ok! Thanks Kevin! I will let you know our conditions when we already meet.  
Kevin: Good! Thanks again for recognizing one of our writers. I hope your collaboration with her will be a success.  
Hyunjae: Don’t worry we will do our best in writing the book.  
Kevin: I will expect that Hyunjae! Have a nice day!  
Hyunjae: Have a nice day too Kevin!  
END OF CONVERSATION.


	11. CHAPTER 11- IDENTITY REVELATION

After Hyunjae’s conversation with Kevin the head of the publishing company, he went back to work.  
“Hyunjae did you already contact the publishing company that you want to meet the writer of the novels?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Yup! I talked to their head in the publishing company. Then I also received awhile ago a call that the writer accepted my invitation and I found out that the writer is a female.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! You think that writer could be Y/N? Remember that she is also a writer.” Sangyeon asked.  
“Oh! You’re right! Just I remember now that she is also a writer but we don’t know now Sangyeon. I will really see on Friday.” Hyunjae said.  
“Just tell me on Friday, Hyunjae. I really hope that it’s Y/N.”Sangyeon said.  
“But if turns out that she’s Y/N, I will be really happy that we will meet again!”Hyunjae said and smiled at him and Sangyeon smiled back at him. Then as time goes by, Y/N is still thinking about her collaboration with the writer of the magazine while she is still reading the magazine.  
“I wonder why his pen name is J.H?” Y/N thought and still staring at the name of the sex columnist and Jaehee noticed it.  
“Hey Y/N! why are you staring like that in the magazine?” Jaehee asked.  
“I still have many questions in my mind like why did he just wrote his pen name J.H.” Y/N said.  
“Maybe it was his just real name or another name of him. Also, its just normal for you to be more curious to him ok? Since it will be your first time to meet him on Friday.” Jaehee said.  
“Well, you’re right Jaehee! I am kind a nervous because he is a famous sex columnist.” Y/N said and smiled at her.  
“You can do it Y/N! We don’t know that he might be someone you know.” Jaehee said and winked at her.  
“What do you mean? That he might be Hyunjae?” Y/N said.  
“I think you already forgot he is also a writer like you duh!” Jaehee said.  
“Oh! But I didn’t expect if Hyunjae will really be a sex columnist.” Y/N said and they laughed.   
“What if he really is?” Jaehee said.  
“My gosh! I don’t know I think I will be really speechless.” Y/N said and blushed and Jaehee laughed at her. Then when Friday approached, Y/N went to the office first because their meet-up will be at 2pm. Then while she is still working on her novel…  
“Hey Y/N! How do you feel today?” Chanhee said.  
“I am still kind a nervous to meet him.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Good luck later Y/N!” Jaehee said.  
“We will support you Y/N! You can do it!” Eric said and smiled at her.  
“Thanks guys! I will tell you later the details about our meet-up.” Y/N said and smiled at them. Then as time goes by, it was time for her to meet J.H in a cafe.  
“Guys! I have to go! I will be back! I have meet him now.” Y/N said and her friends nodded and smiled at her. Then she left their office and went to the cafe’ and she didn’t know that J.H is now in the cafe’ and she just sit to an empty spot and a man is sitting just behind her. Then Hyunjae didn’t know that the writer he will meet is already arrived and he tried to contact her and he suddenly heard that someone is behind him and he tapped her shoulder and then Y/N turn around and they were both shocked.  
“OMG! Hyunjae is J.H? He is a sex columnist!” Y/N thought.  
“It’s Y/N! Finally I meet her again!” Hyunjae thought and he hugged Y/N and she hugged him back then they both sit and…  
“I am kind a speechless right now Hyunjae.” Y/N said and blushed.  
“Me too! I am kind a surprised that it turns out you are the writer of the erotic novels I am reading for the past few months. By the way Y/N, I am really sorry that I didn’t have a time to reach you out when I arrived here in Korea ” Hyunjae said.  
“I understand Hyunjae. No need to be sorry ok? The important thing is that we already meet again but I didn’t expect that we will meet this way and you are a famous sex columnist.” Y/N said and blushed and he laughed at her.  
“I didn’t expect you that you are writing erotic novels, did you write them when we still not meet in US?” Hyunjae said.  
“Umm.. yes Hyunjae!” Y/N said and blushed.  
“Wow! Don’t get me wrong what I will say to you ok? *Y/N nodded* I remember you are a virgin when we met and yet you write those erotic novels.” Hyunjae said bluntly and Y/N blushed and covered her face from embarrassment.  
“My gosh! Why did he brought up what we did in US!?” Y/N thought and Hyunjae laughed.  
“ I am just kind a surprised that even though you have no experience with sex it made you an erotic novel writer. That’s interesting” Hyunjae said and smirked.  
“I know for you it seems off that having no experience to it made me an erotic novel writer. But I think I was just really good at imagining things and also, it started when I read other erotic novels that made more open-minded to that thing and try to write my own erotic novel” Y/N said.  
“Oh! It make sense now Y/N. I am really impressed by your novels.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Thanks Hyunjae! Because of your sex articles in the magazine it made me inspired to do my novels too.It was a big help too whenever I read your articles and I gain some ideas too.” Y/N said and smiled back.  
“Oh! When did you started reading the magazine?” Hyunjae asked.  
“My friend Eric, let me borrow one of the issues of the magazine and he told me that it can help me write the novel especially in your articles and that made me started to buy my own issues of the magazine after I noticed that it really helped me to write the novels.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Wow! Thanks Y/N that you find my articles of the magazine gain you some ideas for your novel.” Hyunjae said.  
“No problem Hyunjae! By the way, where should we do our work?” Y/N asked.  
“Starting tomorrow it should be in my place and then Sunday in your place. Is that ok for you?” Hyunjae said.  
“Yup! That’s a good schedule for us since we are both free in weekends.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! Good!And Of course, our goal is that our book should be the best-seller.” Hyunjae said.  
“I know that we can do it! We will make it happen Hyunjae!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Yup! We can do this! But you know I am happy you still wear the bracelet I gave you.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Of course! This bracelet you gave to me is really special for me and I also see that you are also wearing the watch I gave you.” Y/N said.  
“Yup! I always wear them whenever I have work. By the way, do you have a boyfriend now?” Hyunjae said and looked at her.  
“I still don’t have a boyfriend after we didn’t see each other for the past few months, because I became more busy with my work. What about you, do you have a girlfriend now?” Y/N asked.  
“We are just the same Y/N. I am still single and didn’t have time to date someone after I went back here.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! Ok! I just also want to ask you why is your pen name J.H?” Y/N asked.  
“Honestly, my real name is Lee Jaehyun and I decided to write just my initials of my name in the magazine instead of my full name. Hyunjae is just my nickname.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Oh! Now I know! But Hyunjae thank you for recognizing my erotic novels and I am happy that we meet again.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Me too Y/N! I am happy we had the opportunity to meet again and we can work for our own book. Also, I miss you Y/N.” Hyunjae said and she blushed and smiled at him  
“I missed you too Hyunjae! We know that we want to talk for long a time now but I think we are still busy because we are both working on something too.” Y/N said.  
“You’re right Y/N! but at least on weekend we can have more time to talk to each other.” Hyunjae said.  
“Yup! I have to go now Hyunjae, I will still have to finish my novel.” Y/N said.  
“I can drive you to your office. Also, I will wait your next novel Y/N.” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Ok! Thanks, Hyunjae for anticipating my next novel! I think if I didn’t finish my novel today I think you should help me also tomorrow.” Y/N said.  
“Sure Y/N! I think I should also pick you up tomorrow in your place and we will go to my place. Sounds good?” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! If you said so Hyunjae! Let’s go! They are probably waiting for me now.” Y/N said and Hyunjae nodded and they smiled to each other and then he drop off Y/N in front of her office.  
“Hyunjae, by the way this is my address *gave the address* going to my place. Thanks again! See you tomorrow and Take care!” Y/N said.  
“No problem Y/N! See you and Take care too!” Hyunjae said and they smiled to each other. Then Y/N left and went inside the office and Hyunjae left her office.  
“My gosh! I am really happy that I met him again and I will work with him tomorrow!” Y/N thought.


	12. CHAPTER 12 - FIRST DAY WORKING WITH HIM

When Y/N already went inside the office after meeting with Hyunjae…  
“Y/N how’s your meeting with J.H?” Jaehee asked.  
“You wouldn’t believe who I met.” Y/N said.  
“Why? Who is the famous sex columnist?” Chanhee asked.  
“Hyunjae is the famous sex columnist.” Y/N said and they were all shocked.  
“OMG! Finally you two meet again!” Jaehee said.  
“I know! But I am shocked too that he is a sex columnist of the magazine.” Y/N said.  
“I bet Hyunjae also was shocked about what you write too.” Eric said.  
“You’re right! Also, he really likes my erotic novels that I wrote.” Y/N said.  
“Wow! You two are really match, he is a sex columnist and you are a erotic novel writer.” Chanhee said and they laughed.  
“I will not be surprised that while you are working on for the book, probably you two will have have sexual tension.” Eric said and teased her and her other friends laughed again.  
“Yah! Stop it Eric! This is only for work ok? Also, our goal is that the book we are going to write should be a best-seller one.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! We get it Y/N! but did he explain to you why he didn’t reach you out or contact you for the past few months?” Chanhee said.  
“He just told me that he was really busy too and he didn’t have time to go somewhere else. But I understand him.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Ok! But is he in a relationship now?” Jaehee said.  
“Nope! He is still single.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“OMO! It means you still have a chance that you will be his girlfriend.” Chanhee said.  
“Yup! But we should focus first working on the book.” Y/N said.  
“I see! But we are happy that you two meet again.” Jaehee said.  
“Me too! I am really glad that we meet again but I didn’t expect that we will meet this way and we both knew now what are we specifically writing about.” Y/N said.  
“It’s really interesting that you two have the same profession and had the same topic that you two are writing and it was all about sex.” Chanhee said and they laughed.  
“Good luck to the two of you when you started your meeting about the book you are going to work on.” Eric said.  
“By the way, when will you start working with him and where you will two work on for the book?” Jaehee asked.  
“We will start tomorrow and I will be going to his place and on Sunday it will be in my place.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! That’s good! Good luck working on the book, we will definitely support you.” Chanhee said.  
“Thanks guys! We will really do our best to make the book interesting.” Y/N said and smiled at them.   
WHILE IN HYUNJAE’S OFFICE…  
“Hyunjae, where did you go?” Younghoon asked.  
“I meet with an erotic novel writer that whom I want to collaborate to write a book.” Hyunjae said.  
“ So, how’s your meeting with the writer of the erotic novel?” Sangyeon asked.  
“I can’t believe that the writer it really turns out to be Y/N.” Hyunjae said.  
“What? Are you serious?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Yes! I know its shocking that she is an erotic novel writer and now I know where did she gain ideas from her novels.” Hyunjae said.  
“Where did she had those ideas from the novel?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Y/N told me that she started to read our magazine when someone let her borrow one of the issues of the magazine because her friend told her that she might get some ideas from the article that I am working on.” Hyunjae said.  
“Wow! It means that she’s been inspired when you two still not meet in US?” Younghoon said.  
“You’re definitely right Younghoon! Also, she’s really curious of me when she continues to read my articles.” Hyunjae said.  
“The two of you are really match! Also, tell her that I am reading her novels that I borrowed to you and it was really interesting to read.” Sangyeon said and smiled to him.  
“I am becoming more curious of Y/N as an erotic novel writer, Hyunjae can I borrow one of your books that Y/N wrote?” Younghoon asked.  
“Sure! Honestly, she wrote many novels and I bought all of it because the novels are great.” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! Thanks, Hyunjae!” Younghoon said and he smiled at Hyunjae.  
“I am happy that you two meet again! But I will not be surprised that one day you will get Y/N pregnant.” Sangyeon said and teased him and Younghoon laughed at his statement.  
“Yah! Stop that Sangyeon! You are talking nonsense! I get what you mean, I know we had the same topic writing about is sex and I know that we had already done it while we are in the US but it doesn’t mean that while we are working the book we are also going to do it. I don’t want Y/N to be uncomfortable.” Hyunjae said.  
“Are you really sure about that Hyunjae?” Younghoon asked and they were still laughing.  
“We doubt that you will control yourself to her.” Sangyeon said.  
“ You two are really disturbing me right now! So, can you just go back to work.” Hyunjae said and they laughed and they went back to work.  
“Those two are really good at teasing me!” Hyunjae thought and went back to work too.   
Then as time goes by, it was Saturday morning and it was their first day of working on the book. Then while Y/N is preparing some things that she will bring going to Hyunjae’s place…  
“I should do my best today working with him today.” Y/N thought and smiled at herself and then someone sent her a text message.  
“Good morning Y/N! I am now in front of your house. - J.H “  
After she saw the message, she just smiled again and she hurriedly went out the house and she went inside his car.  
“Good morning Hyunjae! I am ready for our first day working on the book.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“That’s good! But why do you have many things you bring today?” Hyunjae said.  
“I also bring the magazine too.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Why did you bring the magazines too? and the writer of sex articles in that magazine is now in front of you and I can tell you my ideas directly to you.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! You’re right! But are you really gonna be comfortable to tell me your ideas directly to me when it comes to sex?” Y/N said and blushed.  
“I will try my best to tell you my ideas in other way, so, that there will be no awkward moments for us.” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! I trust you Hyunjae.” Y/N said and smiled at him and he smiled back. Then they reached his place and when she saw his place…  
“You really have a spacious condo unit and you only leave here alone?” Y/N said.  
“Yup! Sometimes, Younghoon and Sangyeon come here too. I don’t have much friends too.” Hyunjae said.  
“Why don’t you have much friends?” Y/N asked.  
“Well, I am just really an introvert person and having not so much many friends is alright for me and also, Younghoon and Sangyeon are really my friends that I only trust especially in work.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! I see! Where should we work?” Y/N said. Then Hyunjae guided her in one room that is only for his workspace.  
“Wow! This is your workspace?” Y/N said and Hyunjae nodded.  
“It’s really cozy and you can also relax at the same time because you can see the scenery outside your condo unit even though this is your workspace. Also, I felt like this is an office of a CEO.” Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed at her compliment.  
“Aren’t you exaggerating Y/N? I am kind a overwhelmed with your compliment of my workspace.” Hyunjae asked.  
“No! I am serious Hyunjae, that’s what I feel ok?” Y/N said and smiled at him and he smiled back.  
“Ok! Thanks Y/N! We should probably start the brainstorming first.” Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded and as they started working on the book and exchanging ideas to each other, there were times that there is a sexual tension building between them but they just tried to be professional.  
“My gosh! Hyunjae you really have many knowledge about this topic! When did you start being so knowledgeable about sex?” Y/N asked and Hyunjae laughed at her reaction.  
“Honestly, I studied sex education and of course, I am also a man It will be odd for you that If I am not watching porn too.” Hyunjae said bluntly and Y/N blushed.  
“I get it Hyunjae! That’s why when we did it in US I can feel that you are kind a expert to it.” Y/N said bluntly and Hyunjae was shocked at her words and smirked.  
“What did I just tell him! Why the hell did I brought that up!”Y/N thought.  
“Is that what you are really thinking that time? Thank you for thinking like that way Y/N.” Hyunjae said and looked at her intensely and she can’t look at him.  
“Yup! That’s what I felt. Can we just have a lunch break first and I am hungry.” Y/N said.  
“It seems Y/N still can’t forget what we did?” Hyunjae thought.  
“Sure! I will order a food for us wait a bit ok?” Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded. Then while Y/N is left in his workspace…  
“ I don’t know where this will lead us! It’s hard for me not to forget what happened to us when we are in US and also our topic is about sex too! This is making me crazy!” Y/N thought. Then someone called her and it was Jaehee.

THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Y/N: Hey Jaehee! Why did you call?  
Jaehee: I just want to ask how’s working with Hyunjae today?  
Y/N: It was great and I can say he’s definitely an expert.  
Jaehee: *laughed at her statement* Why did you say that?  
Y/N: I can’t explain it to you Jaehee, his has full of ideas that’s all I can say.  
Jaehee: Oh! No wonder why he is a famous sex columnist.  
Y/N: You’re right! As of the moment we are waiting now for our lunch and Hyunjae ordered our food.  
Jaehee: Oh! Ok! I have to go Y/N. Have a nice day with Hyunjae! Bye!  
Y/N: Ok! Thanks Jaehee! Have a nice day too!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
After her conversation to Jaehee, Hyunjae called her because their lunch arrived. Then while they are eating their lunch…  
“Who called you awhile ago?” Hyunjae asked.  
“It’s my friend, Jaehee and she just called me because she wants to know how I am working with you.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! So, what did you tell her?” Hyunjae said and looked at her.  
“I just told her that you are really an expert and you are full of ideas.” Y/N said and looked at him and smiled at him and he just smirked at her again.  
“Wow! Do you really want to keep emphasizing that I am really an expert?” Hyunjae said.  
“I am just telling the truth Hyunjae.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“OK fine you said it Y/N! I am just kind a uncomfortable when you said that I am an expert.” Hyunjae said.  
“I am sorry about that Hyunjae.” Y/N said and didn’t looked at him.  
“It’s alright Y/N! I am just uncomfortable in other ways.” Hyunjae said and stared at her intensely and she felt herself heat up from his stare.  
“My gosh! What does he mean!?” Y/N thought and tried to calm herself.  
“OK! OK! Let’s just continue working on for the book.” Y/N said and she went back to his workspace and Hyunjae looked at her while she walked away in the dining room.  
“I know that she is just ignoring what I said” Hyunjae thought and smirked. Then he also went back to his workspace and they just continue to work on for the book and tried not to have some sexual tensions while exchanging some ideas to it. Then as time goes by, it was time for Y/N to go home and Hyunjae drive her home and as they reached Y/N’s apartment…  
“Hyunjae thank you for this day and also, thank you for helping me finish my novel.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“No problem Y/N! I will go here tomorrow for our second day of working on the book! Good night and see you tomorrow!” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! I have to go! Good night and see you tomorrow Hyunjae!” Y/N said and they smiled to each other and they waved goodbyes to each other and Y/N went inside her apartment and Hyunjae left.


	13. CHAPTER 13- SECOND DAY WORKING WITH HIM

Then when Hyunjae was already in his condo unit, someone called him and it was Sangyeon.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Sangyeon: Good evening Hyunjae!  
Hyunjae: Hey Sangyeon! Why did you call?  
Sangyeon: I just want to know how’s your day with Y/N?  
Hyunjae: It was great working with her and I also helped her finished her novel too.  
Sangyeon: Oh! That’s good! What about exchanging ideas to each other? Did your expertise shocked her?  
Hyunjae: *laughs over the phone* You are not wrong Sangyeon! She even asked me when did I became knowledgeable in the topic about sex.  
Sangyeon: *laughs also over the phone* So, what did you tell her?  
Hyunjae: I just told her that I really studied sex education and I even told her that I also watched porn too.  
Sangyeon: Wow! You really bluntly told her that?  
Hyunjae: Of course! I should be honest to her.  
Sangyeon: Well, you have a point Hyunjae! But tell me there were sexual tensions between the two of you when you two exchange ideas?  
Hyunjae: Yes! There were sexual tensions because of Y/N’s curiosity. But even though we had done it before, there were things that she still haven’t experienced yet. But I am controlling myself since I really think that we should be professional working on with the book.  
Sangyeon: I understand you Hyunjae! You are just doing the right thing. You will still have a meeting tomorrow with her, right?  
Hyunjae: Yup! I will be going to her place tomorrow.  
Sangyeon: Oh! Ok! Good luck to the two of you! I hope you can control yourself Hyunjae *laughs over the phone*  
Hyunjae: Stop that Sangyeon! I will definitely control myself. Mark my word!  
Sangyeon: Ok! Ok! Hyunjae! Good night!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
Then after their conversation, he went to sleep so that he will prepare for his second day working with Y/N.  
NEXT DAY…  
It was their second day of working on the book and Y/N prepared a room where they can do their work. Then in few minutes, Hyunjae arrived and he pressed the doorbell and Y/N went to open the door and Hyunjae smiled at her and he showed that he bought a food for them.  
“Your just in time Hyunjae! I am really hungry because I just cleaned our work room.” Y/N said and smiled back to him and Hyunjae went in her apartment and then after they had breakfast, Y/N guided him in their work room.  
“Wow! Our work room is really clean. I like it! “ Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Thanks Hyunjae! We should start working on the book.” Y/N said and smiled back to him Then sometimes Y/N is still searching some ideas too in the internet because even though she has wild imagination she’s still doing some research and Hyunjae saw what’s she searching and he just smirked at her.  
“Y/N do you really need to search other things? You can just ask me.” Hyunjae said and winked at her and Y/N blushed.  
“I know but I think it will be best to search other information so, that it will be more interesting.” Y/N said.  
“You have a point Y/N! but we can try doing it. I know you are still curious about other things.” Hyunjae said bluntly and looked seriously at Y/N and she was shocked by his statement  
“OMG! Is he serious?” Y/N thought and blushed.  
“Wow you really even suggested that huh? Your bluntness really make me shock Hyunjae. I know the we already done it but doing other things during sex like the kinky ones I think that it will be hard for me to handle those things!” Y/N said and looked at him.  
“Why? Is there problem with it? I think it will be a good idea.” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Gosh! This is making me crazy!” Y/N thought.  
“I will decide first ok? Give me few days to decide about your idea.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! I will wait for your decision Y/N! “ Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“It looks like you are really confident in your idea huh?” Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed at her.  
“Why? Remember you told me that I am an expert, right? Then I can show you how expert I am” Hyunjae said and his face went closer to her and Y/N didn’t look at him.  
“Hyunjae is making me crazy!” Y/N thought and covered her face and Hyunjae laughed at her.  
“Stop that Hyunjae! You are making me uncomfortable.” Y/N said.  
“I am just controlling myself to you Y/N!” Hyunjae said and looked at her.  
“Hyunjae can you stop teasing me like that?” Y/N said.  
“Ok! I will stop now Y/N, we should just continue what we are doing.” Hyunjae said and they both went back to work.  
“I have to calm down myself for now! I should focus working with him for the book.” Y/N thought.  
“I bet Y/N is now bothered by my idea.” Hyunjae thought and smirked. Then as time goes by, it was evening and they eat their dinner.  
“Y/N you can just contact me if you already decided about my idea ok?” Hyunjae said.  
“No worries Hyunjae! I am just really taken aback at first to your idea.” Y/N said.  
“I understand you Y/N! I know it’s kind a weird idea for you” Hyunjae said.  
“You are definitely right Hyunjae. I think It was too much for me.” Y/N said and they laughed.  
“I just think that if you experienced it, you will not that be curious to other things too.” Hyunjae said.  
“I know where are you coming from Hyunjae. I know that I should be comfortable with this kind of things because I am an erotic novel writer, but I am still clueless to other things about sex.” Y/N said and that time it was time for Hyunjae to go home.  
“I will just really wait for your decision Y/N. Good night and Take care tomorrow when you go to work!” Hyunjae said and suddenly he kissed her passionately.  
“OMG! It’s been a long time he kissed me like this!” Y/N thought and she just let him kiss her and they pulled-out from the kiss and she blushed.  
“I missed kissing you like this Y/N.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“I admit that I missed it too Hyunjae. Good night and take care too! See you on next Saturday!” Y/N said and smiled back to him.  
“Ok Y/N! I have to go! Bye!” Hyunjae said and they waved goodbyes. Then Hyunjae left Y/N’s place.  
“OMG! How will I not forget that moment with him!” Y/N thought and smiled to herself and she just went to sleep. Then as Hyunjae reached his condo unit, someone called him and it was Sangyeon again.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Sangyeon: Good evening Hyunjae!  
Hyunjae: Hey Sangyeon! Aren’t you frequently calling me? and I notice you are also on the right time to call me.  
Sangyeon: That’s good to hear that and I just really like asking you about working with her.  
Hyunjae: It’s going smoothly Sangyeon. but as time goes by, the sexual tension between us is getting higher.  
Sangyeon: Oh! That’s more interesting! Why? What happen today?  
Hyunjae: I saw her searching other things about sex and I just suggested that we can just do it.  
Sangyeon: Wow! That was really beyond my imagination Hyunjae! You are really straightforward to her. What did she tell you about your idea?  
Hyunjae: She told me that she will decide if she will agree to it or not.  
Sangyeon: Oh! Ok! But are you really serious about your idea?  
Hyunjae: if I said it directly, it means I am really serious about it and I will do it.  
Sangyeon: I get it Hyunjae! We should sleep now and we still have work tomorrow.  
Hyunjae: You’re right Sangyeon! Good night and see you tomorrow!  
Sangyeon: Good night and see you tomorrow Hyunjae!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
After their conversation, they both went to sleep.


	14. CHAPTER 14- HIS IDEA

NEXT DAY…  
It’s Monday and Y/N is working in the publishing company and she is working on a new novel and while she is writing her new novel she can’t forget what Hyunjae did to her last night especially he kissed her and also his idea to do it to her so, that they can properly work on their book.  
“My gosh! Hyunjae’s idea is bothering me!” Y/N said to herself then she didn’t know that someone is behind her.  
“Why? What was his idea Y/N?” Chanhee asked and Y/N was kind a startled when Chanhee asked her.  
“Chanhee! I almost had a heart attack! Just don’t mind what you hear from me ok?” Y/N said.  
“Are you sure about that Y/N? You are kind a bothered to Hyunjae.” Chanhee said.  
“Don’t worry I am ok Chanhee! I just had so many thoughts.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Ok! If you said so Y/N! I will go back to work!” Chanhee said and smiled at her and he went back to work.  
“I think I shouldn’t talk to myself loudly again.” Y/N thought. Then she just continued to work on in her novel. While in Hyunjae’s office, he is also working on his article of the magazine.  
“Hey Hyunjae! How’s the first two days of working with Y/N?” Younghoon asked.  
“We are starting to work on the book and it goes smoothly as I expected.” Hyunjae said.  
“That’s great! Tell me Hyunjae, did you two already did it?” Younghoon asked and smiled at him.  
“Seriously? Are you going to ask me that here in the office?” Hyunjae said and looked at him.  
“I am sorry about that Hyunjae because you know both of you are writing about sex.” Younghoon said.  
“I know that ok? But I am controlling myself to her.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! It means there is sexual tension between the two of you?” Younghoon said.  
“Yes! there were times but we just tried to ignore it and be professional. But Y/N still have some things to know because sometimes she is still searching other information.” Hyunjae said.  
“What? Aren’t she supposed to ask you about it?” Younghoon asked.  
“Even though we are exchanging ideas, I know that Y/N sometimes is kind a hesitant and uncomfortable to ask and talk about other things about sex. But I understand her because she just don’t want us to be awkward.” Hyunjae said.  
“You have a point Hyunjae. Good luck working on the book!” Younghoon said and smiled at him.  
“Thanks Younghoon! I almost forgot, how’s reading Y/N’s novel?” Hyunjae said.  
“I was kind a shocked because she loves to write the scenes very detailed but it was great to read it.” Younghoon said and Hyunjae laughed at his statement.  
“We had the same reaction Younghoon when I first read her novel. But I like how she emphasize those scenes.” Hyunjae said.  
“You’re right Hyunjae! I have to go back to work.” Younghoon said.  
“Ok! Have a nice day Younghoon!” Hyunjae said and Younghoon went back to work. Then going back to Y/N’s office they are now having lunch break and they talked about her working with Hyunjae.  
“Are you already starting with the book?” Eric asked.  
“Yup! We just had brainstorming last Saturday.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! That’s great! How’s exchanging ideas with Hyunjae?” Chanhee said.  
“I can definitely tell you that he is really an expert.” Y/N said and they all laughed.  
“Oh! Can you tell us how expert he is?” Jaehee said and her friends laugh.  
“Seriously, are you thinking that we’ve done it while working on for the book?”Y/N said and blushed.  
“You said that he is an expert so, explain to us how he became an expert for you. Because you know your tone is like implying other things.” Chanhee said.  
“Oh! Ok! It just that he knows it all and he’s like a dictionary and also he is really a blunt person when I am exchanging ideas with him that made me sometimes hesitant to ask about other things and sometimes I am searching in the internet instead of asking him.” Y/N said.  
“ It means that his bluntness making you feel something that you shouldn’t tell him?” Haknyeon said.  
“Well, you’re right Haknyeon. But I am trying to calm myself down.” Y/N said.  
“We understand that Y/N. since he is also a man and both of you are talking about sex and sometimes it will be really uncomfortable for us ladies to talk about that thing with men.” Jaehee said.  
“Thanks for your understanding me guys!” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“But thankfully Hyunjae can control himself to you.” Chanhee said and they laughed again as they teased her.  
“Stop that Chanhee! We are trying to be professional ok?” Y/N said.  
“Ok! Ok! I will stop now Y/N! I hope you two will be successful when your book published.” Chanhee said.  
“Of course! We will do our best to make the book recognized and be the best-seller.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“We will really support you Y/N!” Eric said.  
“Me too! I will definitely buy the book when it was already published.” Haknyeon said.  
“We really believe the two of you will make it happen that your book will be the best-seller.” Jaehee said.  
“Thanks for the support guys! I will not disappoint you.” Y/N said and after their lunch break, they went back to work and suddenly some sent her a message and she saw it was from Hyunjae.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Hyunjae: Good day Y/N! I know you missed what we did when we are in the USA, I am waiting for your decision Y/N or should I send some photos of me showing my body to seduce you?  
Then Y/N saw his message to her and she was shocked but she just replied.  
Y/N: Yah! Don’t ever do that Hyunjae! You are making me uncomfortable right now!  
Hyunjae: I will give you exactly three days to decide but If I didn’t receive a message from you I will send you a photo of me.  
Y/N: Fine! I will tell you my decision before your deadline ends.  
Hyunjae: That’s good! Have a nice day Y/N!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
After their conversation, Y/N thought that it was Hyunjae who was sending the messages to her. The one who really sent the messages to her is Sangyeon.  
“This will be a good chance for Hyunjae.” Sangyeon thought and he smirked and that time Hyunjae wakes-up from his nap because he has 30-minutes break and saw Sangyeon that he is holding his phone and snatched it from him and Sangyeon still smiling at him and Hyunjae scanned his phone and saw the messages that he sent to Y/N.  
“Yah! Why did you do that Sangyeon! I am not forcing her to do it with her! What is wrong with you!” Hyunjae said angrily to Sangyeon and he just smirked at Hyunjae.  
“I just helped you Hyunjae! Within 3 days you will know her decision. Thank me later!” Sangyeon said.  
“Seriously! You are making my image bad to Y/N right now!” Hyunjae said.  
“Trust me with this Hyunjae ok? I have to go back to work. “ Sangyeon said and winked at him and just left him.  
“What should I do now! This is Sangyeon’s fault!” Hyunjae thought and became frustrated. Then Y/N was still shocked by his message to her.  
“I didn’t expect that he will be like this!” Y/N thought and tried to focus working on her novel. Then as for Hyunjae, he is still thinking that Y/N might get the wrong idea and he decided to go to Sangyeon.  
“We should talk Sangyeon.” Hyunjae said.  
“Why? I thought we are already done talking about what I did earlier.” Sangyeon said sarcastically.  
“We are not done yet Sangyeon! Just follow me. Will you?” Hyunjae said and looked at him seriously.  
“Why Hyunjae? Is there a problem with the two of you?” Younghoon asked.  
“Don’t mind us Younghoon. We will be okay.” Sangyeon said and smiled at him.  
“Ok! If you said so Sangyeon.” Younghoon said and focused on what he’s doing and Sangyeon followed Hyunjae and they were inside his office.  
“You know Sangyeon, I don’t know what you are thinking why you send her messages like that. Also, that was like blackmailing!” Hyunjae said angrily to him.  
“Hyunjae you are not going to do what I told her in the message like the part where you should send her a picture of your body to her when she didn’t had the decision within 3 days ok?” Sangyeon said.  
“Even though you told me like that now, Y/N will still think I am forcing her to have sex with me! Do you even think that way huh?” Hyunjae said.  
“Why? Don’t you miss doing it with her?” Sangyeon asked and looked at him.  
“Of course, I missed it too! But that’s a wrong move and also, that move was below the belt and worse you make my image to Y/N that I am a maniac! If Y/N don’t want to see me again, you will not be my friend anymore because of what you did!” Hyunjae said and looked at him with angry eyes.  
“Ok! Fine! Let’s wait for the day Y/N will accept your idea within 3 days. But trust me you will really thank me later Hyunjae.” Sangyeon said and smirked and he left his office.  
“I don’t know why Sangyeon is like that! He really made the situation worse for the two of us. I am really worried now to Y/N.” Hyunjae thought and he tried to calm himself down. Then as time goes by, it’s time for the to go home. Haknyeon volunteered to drive her home and Y/N accepted his offer and while they are going to her apartment, Y/N still have many thoughts and she just sighed and Haknyeon noticed it.  
“Is there a problem Y/N?” Haknyeon asked.  
“Nope! I just have many thoughts in my head.” Y/N said.  
“Like what?” Haknyeon asked.  
“If I should accept Hyunjae’s idea.” Y/N said accidentally to Haknyeon.  
“Oh shit! Why did I tell him that!” Y/N thought.  
“Huh? What was Hyunjae’s idea?” Haknyeon asked.  
“Umm.. stay in his place and work with him until we finish our book.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! That’s not a bad idea though. At least after your work, you can seek help from him while you continue working on your novel.” Haknyeon said.  
“ You have a point Haknyeon. Thanks for your opinion.”Y/N said.  
“No problem Y/N! “ Haknyeon said and smiled at her and she smiled back. Then as they reached her apartment…  
“Thank you Haknyeon for driving me home! Good night and drive safely!” Y/N said.  
“Thanks too Y/N for accepting me to drive you home! Good night and Take care!” Haknyeon said and Y/N went inside her apartment and Haknyeon left her place and she went to sleep so, that she can forget Hyunjae’s idea.


	15. CHAPTER 15- ACCEPTING IT

NEXT DAY…  
It was a normal day for Y/N working on her novel but because her novel has a lot of sex scenes, she can’t forget that she and Hyunjae did it already and also, she still imagines that they are doing it and she can’t focus because of her imaginations towards Hyunjae.  
“This is making me crazy! Hyunjae really bothers me right now!” Y/N thought and Jaehee noticed that Y/N is distracted and she went to her and…  
“Y/N what’s wrong?” Jaehee said.  
“Don’t mind me Jaehee. I am okay!” Y/N said.  
“I feel you are not okay! You can just tell me in lunch break. But are you going to be comfortable to tell Chanhee and Eric later?”Jaehee said.  
“I think it will not be necessary to tell Eric and Chanhee. It will be awkward to tell them I prefer to just to talk about it with you.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! I understand Y/N! I will tell them that we will have lunch break just the two of us.” Jaehee said.  
“Ok! Thanks Jaehee!” Y/N said and smiled at her and Jaehee smiled back.  
“No problem Y/N! I will go back to work now. See you on lunch break.” Jaehee said and Y/N nodded and they both continued working on their novel. Then as time goes by, it was their lunch break and Jaehee and Y/N went to a restaurant near their office and while they are eating their lunch…  
“What did Eric and Chanhee tell you when you told them that just the two of us will have lunch?” Y/N asked.  
“They just agreed right away. So, tell me Y/N what was you problem? Is it Hyunjae?” Jaehee said.  
“Yup! It’s about Hyunjae.” Y/N said.  
“What about him Y/N?” Jaehee asked.  
“Well, last Sunday when I was searching something in the internet, he told me that I can ask him instead of searching other things about sex and he also told me directly that we can try doing the things I am searching on the internet and he also told me that he can show how expert he is when it comes to that thing and that made me crazy about him right now!” Y/N said and looked at Jaehee and she was shocked.  
“OMG! He really told you that?” Jaehee said.  
“Yes! He is really blunt about that! Then there was one time he sent a message to me that I should decide within 3 days and worse if I didn’t tell my decision right away, he will send me a picture of his body! My gosh!” Y/N said.  
“I am kind a speechless right now Y/N! “ Jaehee said.  
“I know right! Honestly, Jaehee there is one thing that I didn’t tell you about what happened to us in US.” Y/N said.  
“What is that Y/N?” Jaehee asked.  
“When we had a trip in a beach and stayed for one night, we already had sex there.” Y/N said and didn’t look at her.  
“My gosh! I didn’t expect you will tell me that now! That’s the reason why Hyunjae had that idea because you two already done it! But still it’s your decision if you still want to agree on his idea and also, he thinks that after you’ve done doing it with him that you will able to write the book without uneasy feeling because you already experienced it ” Jaehee said.  
“Oh! You have a point Jaehee. Thanks for your advice!” Y/N said.  
“No problem Y/N! But you can ask him if that’s his real reason. Those are just my opinion.” Jaehee said.  
“Ok! But still Thanks Jaehee!.” Y/N said and they smiled to each other. Then they both went back to their office and continued working their novel. While in Hyunjae’s office, he is still working on his article and Sangyeon went to his office and knocked on the door and Hyunjae saw and it was Sangyeon.  
“What now Sangyeon? “ Hyunjae said.  
“I just want to ask you if Y/N already decided about your idea.” Sangyeon said.  
“if you want to talk about that, just leave my office right now!” Hyunjae said.  
“Remember two days left, Y/N might send a message to you in few days.” Sangyeon said and winked at him.  
“Just get out Sangyeon! I am almost finished with my article and you are disturbing me right now! If you don’t want to leave, I will drag you outside my office!” Hyunjae said and looked at him seriously.  
“Ok! Have a nice day Hyunjae!” Sangyeon said and he just left his office.  
“Sangyeon is really getting in to my nerves!” Hyunjae thought and focused on his work. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to go home and Haknyeon was the one who will drive her again home. Then while they are going to her place…  
“Did you ever thought about accepting an offer that was below the belt and you think that there is somehow advantage to it?” Y/N asked and Haknyeon was suddenly puzzled at her question.  
“Umm… I never thought about that Y/N but if really there’s advantage to it and you think that somehow it will not harm you. I think its OK to accept it. But sometimes, it still depends the situation too.” Haknyeon said.  
“Oh! Ok! Thanks for you answer Haknyeon.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Why? Did someone offer you something that was below the belt?” Haknyeon said.  
“Umm… no one. It just came to my mind Haknyeon.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! Ok! I thought someone had an offer to you like that.” Haknyeon said.  
“No worries Haknyeon! No one offered to me like that.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! You said it Y/N.” Haknyeon said and smiled to him. Then as they reached her apartment, they waved goodbyes and Y/N went inside her apartment and she just went to sleep. While Hyunjae is still thinking about Y/N.  
“I wonder what Y/N is thinking right now? I really hope that she will still continue working with me after Sangyeon did.” Hyunjae though and sighed and he just went to sleep to forget his worries.  
NEXT DAY…  
It was another normal day for Y/N to work on for her novel and while she is doing her novel…  
“OMO! I almost forgot that it’s my last day for my decision about Hyunjae’s idea! I think I should just call him first and decide when I heard his reason.” Y/N thought and she called Hyunjae and then he saw that Y/N called him.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Hyunjae; Good morning Y/N!   
Y/N: Good morning Hyunjae! How are you?  
Hyunjae: I am fine! What about you? I am kind a worried to you.  
Y/N: I am fine Hyunjae! Why are you worried?  
Hyunjae: I am worried that you might not want to work with me anymore this weekend.  
Y/N: What? Why did you think of that? Is it because of your offer to me?  
Hyunjae: Yes! Honestly, I am not the one who send you those messages about the three days deadline for you to decide in my idea.  
Y/N: What did you say? How did that happen?  
Hyunjae: There was one time I take a nap when I have 30 minutes break and then when I woke-up I saw Sangyeon that he had my phone and when I snatched it from him. I saw he sent those messages to you and I got angry to him because he made my image to you like I am a maniac and also, I don’t have any intentions to force you to accept my idea.  
Y/N: OMG! Why did Sangyeon do that! I had almost got the wrong idea to you Hyunjae. But I will ask you something.  
Hyunjae: What is that Y/N?  
Y/N: What is your main reason when you suggested that idea?   
Hyunjae: I think that if you already experienced it, you will be able to write the book with me confidently and no awkwardness will build between the two of us. It’s like it will be just normal for you to write them. So, are you going to accept it or not?  
Then after Y/N heard his reason…  
Y/N: Umm… Ok! I will accept your idea Hyunjae. I understand where are you coming from.   
Hyunjae: Are you 100% sure about your decision? There’s no going back when you accept it.  
Y/N: Yes! I am 100% sure of my decision and I think it will be good for us too.  
Hyunjae: Ok! Just prepare yourself on Saturday.  
Y/N: No worries Hyunjae! I will definitely prepare for it.  
Hyunjae: That’s good Y/N! I am really sorry about what Sangyeon did.  
Y/N: It’s alright! I really thought that you are the one who send that message to me.  
Hyunjae: Don’t worry I scolded him many times already for you.  
Y/N: *laughs over the phone* That’s good Hyunjae!  
Hyunjae: I will definitely show my expertise to you on Saturday Y/N!  
Y/N: I know! Can you please stop that! You are teasing me!  
Hyunjae: *laughs* Don’t you like it?  
Y/N: You are not in the right time to be like that!  
Hyunjae:Ok! Ok! See you on Saturday! Have a nice day and Take care Y/N!  
Y/N:Have a nice day and Take care too Hyunjae! See you on Saturday!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
After their conversation, Hyunjae called Sangyeon in his office and…  
“Why? I thought you are mad at me?” Sangyeon said.  
“Y/N called me awhile ago and she accepted it but she almost got the wrong idea to me and I told her that you are the one who send those messages.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! It means my plan for the two of you worked. That’s great!” Sangyeon said.  
“Yes! It worked but the downside is that you almost made my image bad to her. Please don’t do that ever again Sangyeon ok? Or else you will not be really my friend anymore.” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! I am really sorry about that Hyunjae. But at least you can have her again.” Sangyeon said and smirked.  
“I know! I can still thanked you though because she accepted and also, I think she think there is some advantage in my idea when I told her my reason.” Hyunjae said.  
“No problem Hyunjae! But I promise that I will never do that again.” Sangyeon said and smiled at him.  
“I will trust and believe you Sangyeon. You can go back to work now.” Hyunjae said and smiled back and Sangyeon nodded and he went back to work.


	16. CHAPTER 16 - THE SESSION -RATED M

WHILE IN Y/N’S OFFICE…  
When she is working on her novel, she can’t stop thinking about what will they do on Saturday and Y/N went to Jaehee and…  
“Jaehee I already accepted Hyunjae’s idea.” Y/N said.  
“OMO! Good luck to you on Saturday! Why did you accept it?” Jaehee said.  
“Well, your opinion about his idea, is the same as Hyunjae’s reason and somehow I think it’s not a bad idea though.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! That’s great! Also, it’s not like you haven’t did it with him and you should be at least comfortable with him too.” Jaehee said.  
“You’re right Jaehee! But I am still nervous what will he do to me. This will make me crazy!” Y/N said and Jaehee laughed.  
“Calm down Y/N! You will definitely see how expert he is” Jaehee said and teased her.  
“My gosh! Stop that Jaehee! I will go back to work now.” Y/N said and left Jaehee and she laughed at Y/N. Then as she went go back to working on her novel, she just can’t focus and she is really distracted and then suddenly…  
“My gosh! If he’s into kinky things too, can I handle them? I can’t stop thinking about that too!” Y/N thought and she just stared at nowhere and trying to calm herself down. Then someone noticed her and Eric waved his hand in front of her eyes and that time her thoughts were cut-off.  
“Don’t think Hyunjae too much Y/N!” Eric said and teased her and she blushed and he laughed at her and he just went back to work and left Y/N really frustrated.  
“Hyunjae is making me feel uneasy at this moment!” Y/N thought and covered her face. Then until she went home, Hyunjae send her a text message.  
“Good night Y/N! See you on weekend in my place! Prepare for yourself. -J.H “  
“Fine! Good night Hyunjae! -Y/N”  
After exchanging messages to each other, they just both went to sleep.

FAST FORWARD…  
It was weekend and it was the day where Y/N will work with Hyunjae again and while she is waiting for Hyunjae…  
“OMG! I am really nervous about what will happen today!” Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he send a message to her that he is already waiting for her outside and she went to Hyunjae’s car and as she went inside his car, Hyunjae smiling at her and she noticed that he is wearing a sleeveless shirt.  
“My gosh! I know that I already saw his upper body but still seeing him just in a sleeveless shirt makes me uncomfortable too. He is trying to kill me inside.” Y/N thought and just smiled at him.  
“So, what do you feel now Y/N?”Hyunjae said,  
“To be honest, even though we’ve done it I am still kind a nervous and I feel like I am going to have a heart attack what will happen today. ” Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed at her  
“Don’t worry Y/N. I prepared some things and I bet you are now curious right?” Hyunjae said.  
“Yes! I am really curious and of course, because you are a sex columnist and you have knowledge about kinky things too, am I right?” Y/N said and blushed.  
“You’re right Y/N! You can also also write kinky things in your next novel. Also, don’t worry today I will ensure that you will not be hurt. Then after our session we can continue working on the book.” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Ok! I will really trust you Hyunjae.” Y/N said and smiled at him. Then as they reached his place, they had breakfast first and after they had breakfast…  
“Y/N follow me I will show you something.”Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded and followed him in the bedroom and he showed the sex toys he have and she was shocked and he just smirked at her reaction.  
“Are you going to use all of them to me?” Y/N said.  
“Nope! I don’t want to hurt you Y/N. but there are things that can make you just ticklish.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! I see! I am kind a relieved that you will not use all of them to me.” Y/N said.  
“Don’t worry Y/N, I will ensure that you will really like it and it will be pleasurable for the both of us.” Hyunjae said and he smiled at her and she just smiled back and she suddenly kissed him passionately and Hyunjae was kind a shocked first at her actions and after they kissed…  
“What will be the two things you will use to me today?” Y/N asked and looked at Hyunjae.  
“We should use first the common ones the blindfold and handcuffs. So, that it will be thrilling for you.” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Ok! I will be ready Hyunjae!” Y/N said and looked at him and Hyunjae helped her took off her clothes and she slightly became shy and blushed when he blindfolded her.  
“Don’t be shy Y/N! I already saw your body.” Hyunjae said and bites her ears and she just moans in his action and he lays her in the bed and handcuff her in the headboard.  
“OMG! This will be a thrilling one!” Y/N thought and then suddenly she felt something across her breast until her core and she just moans to it and she didn’t know that it was a flogger and he suddenly went to her and..  
“How does it feel Y/N?” Hyunjae whispered to her.  
“Ticklish and I am thrilled right now Hyunjae!.” Y/N said and Hyunjae smirked.  
“Don’t worry Y/N, you will definitely like it.” Hyunjae said and he removed his clothes and he kissed her passionately and his kisses went to her neck and he licks and bites it that made Y/N moaned and then he went to her breast and he sucks and bites it too.  
“Ugh! Ah! Hyunjae!” Y/N moaned and after giving attention to her breast, he kissed her thighs and he went to her pussy and he licks and sucks it.  
“UGH! AH! SHIT! HYUNJAE! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned and then he decided to suck her pussy and insert his 2 fingers.  
“AAAH! SHIT! HYUNJAE! MORE! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N screamed as she struggles in the handcuffs. Then as he continued to eat her out and finger her, that made Y/N insane and without warning she cum in his mouth. Then he went above Y/N and he went again to her ear.  
“Ready yourself for a wild ride with me Y/N.” Hyunjae whispered to her ear and licked her earlobe and she just moaned. Then he put a condom in his cock to him and he insert his cock to her and he suddenly thrust his cock to her hard.  
“FUCK! YOU FEEL SO AMAZING Y/N! UGH! AH! AH!” Hyunjae moaned.  
“SHIT! HYUNJAE! AH! AH! AH!” Y/N screamed because of his sudden hard thrust and while he continue his fast and hard pace, he kissed her lips, sucks her breast and he suddenly raised one of Y/N’s legs and he started to thrust his cock to her hard and rough.  
”SHIT! FEELS SO GOOD IN THIS ANGLE! AH! AH! YES!” Hyunjae moaned.  
AH! AH! HYUNJAE! SHIT! RIGHT THERE! AH!” Y/N screamed because he hit her g-spot many times and while he is still in a rough pace…  
”UGH! UGH! I AM CLOSE HYUNJAE! SHIT! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
“WAIT FOR ME Y/N! I AM ALMOST THERE! UGH! UGH! AH! AH!” Hyunjae said. Then in few thrusts they cum and he suddenly kissed her again and…  
“I missed you so much Y/N! I love you!” Hyunjae whispered to her ear.  
“I love you too so much Hyunjae!” Y/N said and then Hyunjae pulled-out his cock to her and he removed the condom and disposed it and he removed the blindfold and handcuffs to her and laid beside Y/N and she looked at him.  
“How does it feel to be blindfolded and tied up?” Hyunjae said and looked at her.  
“That was a mind-blowing one Hyunjae! But thankfully the handcuffs you have didn’t make my hands sore because it has foam on it.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“That’s great to hear from you Y/N! Don’t worry tomorrow we can have another session. For today, it will be just one-time so, that you will not be tired because we should also work on the book.” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok Hyunjae! As long as I have you beside me I will be alright!” Y/N said and smiled at him and Hyunjae kissed her quickly and they nap first so, that they can continue on working the book.  
While Hyunjae’s friends are now hanging out in Sangyeon’s place and they talked about Hyunjae.  
“By the way Sangyeon, did Hyunjae get mad at you last time? “ Younghoon asked.  
“Yup! Hyunjae got mad at me but don’t worry we are now in good terms.” Sangyeon said.  
“Why did Hyunjae get mad at you?” Younghoon asked.  
“I send Y/N a message using his phone that if she didn’t accept Hyunjae’s idea, he will send a photo of him that can make seduce Y/N.” Sangyeon said and Younghoon was shocked.  
“What? Seriously? Are you crazy Sangyeon?” Younghoon asked.  
“I know it’s crazy! But my plan for them worked.” Sangyeon said and smiled at him.  
“Oh! You mean today, they are going all in for it?” Younghoon said.  
“I think so! Since it’s weekend and it’s their time to work on for their book.” Sangyeon said.  
“I think you should call him later.” Younghoon said.  
“Ok! I hope they are not busy and we are not disturbing them.” Sangyeon said and then after their conversation, they just continue what they are doing while hanging out in his place.   
Then going back to Hyunjae’s place, he was the first one wakes-up and he saw that Y/N is still asleep and he decided to cook food for them and that time someone called him and it was Sangyeon.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Sangyeon: Hey! How’s your day with Y/N?  
Hyunjae: I know you just want to ask me, If I already did it with Y/N.  
Sangyeon: *laughs* You know me well Hyunjae! Did you have fun?  
Hyunjae; Of course! For now, I am cooking lunch for us and she is now still asleep.  
Sangyeon: Did you make her tired?  
Hyunjae” *laughs* That was just only the start Sangyeon. But we still should work on for the book.  
Sangyeon: Oh! You still have some surprises for her huh?  
Hyunjae: Of course! I prepared for our two days session.  
Sangyeon: Wow! Good luck Hyunjae! Younghoon is here now in my place and we are just doing our article and hanging out here. I should continue now my article. Have a nice day with Y/N!  
Hyunjae: Ok! Have a nice day too! Bye!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
Then after his conversation with Sangyeon, Y/N wakes-up and she went to the dining room and Hyunjae smiled at her and she smiled back.  
“Wow! You cooked many food for us! This can make me energize again Hyunjae!” Y/N said.  
“I hope you enjoy eating the dishes I cooked for us.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her. Then while they are eating their lunch.  
“By the way, did you already scold Sangyeon on what he did?” Y/N asked and Hyunjae laughed.  
“Don’t worry I already scolded him. But he just told me that at least his plan worked for us.” Hyunjae said.  
“Wow! Sangyeon is really unpredictable.” Y/N said.  
“Oh well! Just don’t mind him now ok? Just think of us right now.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her and Y/N nodded and when they finished eating their lunch.  
“Thank you for the dishes you cooked Hyunjae. They are all delicious.” Y/N said.  
“No problem Y/N! By the way, stay with me tonight. I think we can just hang-out first here then we can really work on the book tomorrow and have some another session.” Hyunjae said and winked at her and Y/N blushed.  
“Ok Hyunjae I will stay with you tonight!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“That’s great we can just watch some movies and do other things.” Hyunjae said.  
“Yup! At least we can rest and relax just for today and we can just do the things tomorrow we need to do.” Y/N said and they smiled to each other. So, for the whole day they just watched movies and there is one that Y/N really hates and it’s a horror movie.  
“Can we just watch other movies?” Y/N said and looked at Hyunjae.  
“Why? Are you scared watching those kind of movies?” Hyunjae asked.  
“Yes! I am easily scared watching horror movies.” Y/N said and pouted.  
“What if I don’t want? Just once Y/N, Please!” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“Fine! I will just cling to you. So, that I will not be scared.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! Just cling to me and I will never let you go.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her and she smiled back and then while they are watching the movie, Y/N sometimes hides in the blanket and Hyunjae laughed at her and he just removed the blanket over her as he teased her.  
“Yah! Hyunjae! Don’t snatch away the blanket to me!” Y/N said and Hyunjae still laughing at her and when she saw a scary scene, she accidentally jumped at Hyunjae’s lap and he was shocked.  
“OMG! Wrong move!” Y/N thought and when she is trying to get out of his lap, Hyunjae suddenly pulled her more to him.  
“Are you doing this on purpose Y/N?” Hyunjae whispered to Y/N and he smirked.

A LITTLE CLIFF HANGER IN THIS CHAPTER :)


	17. CHAPTER 17 -THE SECOND SESSION - RATED M

At first, she didn’t answer Hyunjae and she just blushed and suddenly Hyunjae turn-off the television and he kissed her neck and she moaned in to his actions.  
“It seems you are really doing this in purpose huh?” Hyunjae said and smirked and then he made Y/N faced him and he kissed her passionately and she responded to his action and he removed her clothes and he kissed her neck and she just hold on to his shoulder and he continued to kiss her neck and he went to her breast and he sucks and licks it.  
“Ugh! Hyunjae more!” Y/N moaned and then he sucked it roughly that made a hickey in her breast. Then he stopped at his action and…  
“You really like this huh?” Hyunjae said and looked at her.  
“Can I just tell you that you are too good for this?” Y/N said and looked at him and smiled at her and he also removed his clothes  
“I will not be really tired of staring at his hot body.” Y/N thought. Then he suddenly kissed her again and one of his hands going to her core and he suddenly insert his two fingers to her and pump his fingers and Y/N pulled-out from the kiss and Hyunjae let her head lay in his shoulder and he pumped his slender fingers to her in a fast pace.  
“OH SHIT! HYUNJAE! UGH! AH!!” Y/N moaned in his neck and Hyunjae still kissing her neck and bites it.  
“OH! GOSH! HYUNJAE! MORE! UGH!” Y/N moaned,  
“As you wish Y/N.” Hyunjae said licked her earlobe and neck. Then as he continues to pump his fingers to her she moaned non-stop and she suddenly cum in his fingers and he tasted her juices and Y/N saw it.  
“Shit! That was sexy! “Y/N thought and Hyunjae looked at her lustfully.  
“You’re so delicious! Ride me Y/N!” Hyunjae whispered to her ear and bites her earlobe.  
“Sure! Just for you Hyunjae!” Y/N said and he smirked at her and Y/N was the one who put a condom to him and when Hyunjae helping her insert his cock, Y/N moaned and when his whole cock is in her.  
“UGH! SHIT! YOU’RE SO BIG HYUNJAE!” Y/N moaned and she bounced up and down to him and she held on to Hyunjae’s shoulder and as she continues to ride him.  
“FUCK! YOU FEEL SO AMAZING! MORE Y/N! SHIT!” Hyunjae moaned. Then as she tried to keep her pace, Hyunjae thrust his cock to her in a hard pace upwards and because of his sudden action, she dig her nails at Hyunjae’s shoulder.  
“SHIT! HYUNJAE! AH! AH! RIGHT THERE!” Y/N moaned when Hyunjae thrust his cock to her upwards hard and rough and then because of his incredible stamina…  
“I WILL CUM HYUNJAE! SHIT! AH! UGH!” Y/N moaned.  
“FUCK! I AM CLOSE TOO Y/N! UGH! AH! AH!” Hyunjae said. Then in few thrusts they cum and Y/N collapsed in his shoulder and he decided to carry Y/N on his bedroom and lay her in the bed and he remove the condom to his cock and he just lay beside Y/N and he kissed her in the lips quickly and looked at her and smiled.  
“Good night! I am sorry I made you tired like that. I love you Y/N! I hope you dream of me.” Hyunjae said and then he also went to sleep.  
NEXT DAY…  
It was another day for the two of them and Hyunjae always first to wakes-up and he looked at Y/N who is asleep.  
“I really bet that Y/N is really tired what we did last night.” Hyunjae thought and smiled at her and kissed her lips and then as he going to the kitchen to cook for their breakfast, someone is calling to Y/N and it was Jaehee and he answered it.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Jaehee: Good morning Y/N! How’s working with Hyunjae?  
Hyunjae: Good morning Jaehee! This is Hyunjae.  
Jaehee: Oh! Where is Y/N?  
Hyunjae: She is still sleeping in the bed.  
Jaehee: Ok! I bet you two did it already that’s why she is sleeping with you, am I right?  
Hyunjae: *laughs* You’re right Jaehee!   
Jaehee: OMO! You made her tired last night?  
Hyunjae: Honestly, I didn’t want to make it two times yesterday but Y/N made it hard for me to pass to did it with her.  
Jaehee: *laughs* I guess she just really likes what you did to her.   
Hyunjae: You’re right Jaehee! I am about to cook breakfast for us.  
Jaehee: Oh! Ok! I think I disturbed the two of you and I have to go now. Have a nice day with Y/N!  
Hyunjae: You didn’t disturb us don’t worry. Ok! Have a nice day too Jaehee!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
After talking to Jaehee, he went straight to the kitchen and cook their breakfast. Then in few minutes, Y/N woke-up and she saw that Hyunjae was not beside her and she just went to the kitchen and she saw that Hyunjae is cooking and his bare back is showing and…  
“My gosh! Hyunjae is really hot! I guess I should appreciate it first or just hug him.” Y/N thought and still staring at him and she just went to him and back hug him and he was shocked.  
“Good morning Hyunjae! I really love hugging you like this!” Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed while still cooking.  
“Aren’t you that addicted to me Y/N?” Hyunjae asked and Y/N laughed.  
“I guess so Hyunjae!” Y/N said and they both laughed and then while they are having breakfast…  
“By the way, Jaehee called you earlier but I answered her call.” Hyunjae said.  
“What did she tell you?” Y/N asked.  
“Well, she just really want to ask you how’s working with me but she knows what we are doing yesterday.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her and she blushed.  
“She knows that I already accepted your idea that’s why she knows it.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! I see! You are really tired what we did last night huh?” Hyunjae said and winked at her and covered her face in embarrassment and he laughed at her.  
“I really expect that we will do it once yesterday, but it’s your fault and I lost my control to you.” Hyunjae said.  
“What? Me? You are the one whose at fault because I told you that I don’t like horror movies but you are forcing me to watch it.” Y/N said and pouted.  
“You are so cute when you are like that Y/N. But in the end, you just agreed to watch it and suddenly you jumped into me.” Hyunjae said and laughed at her.  
“Also, you are the one who started the session.” Y/N said.  
“Fine! It’s all my fault. But you just give in to me.” Hyunjae said and Y/N blushed.  
“It means you are really starting to get addicted on what I did to you.” Hyunjae said and smirked at her.  
“I think so Hyunjae.” Y/N said and didn’t looked at him. Then he went closer to her and lifted her chin up so, that she can look at him and…  
“I will really make you remember that I am the only one who makes you feel that good Y/N.” Hyunjae said and smirked at her and he guided her in the bedroom again.  
“OMG! Another session again!” Y/N thought and looked at him. Then he suddenly blindfolded again her and removed her clothes and he kissed her lips and after kissing her lips…  
“Prepare yourself Y/N.” Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded and he smirked.  
“Gosh! What is he going to do now to me!” Y/N thought and suddenly Hyunjae get a vibrator and turned it on first and he puts on Y/N’s core and…  
“SHIT! HYUNJAE! AH! AH! UGH! FUCK!” Y/N moaned and while he is watching her, he also pumps his cock.  
“Y/N just enjoy that feeling! Keep moaning my name like that! Ugh! Ah!” Hyunjae said. Then he decided to turn the vibrator in a high vibration and…  
“HYUNJAE! SHIT! AH! AH! AH! FUCK! AH!” Y/N screamed and she gripped the bed sheets and as Hyunjae hears her scream and moan his name he pumps his cock more.  
“UGH! AH! Y/N! MOAN MY NAME MORE! SHIT! UGH! AH!” Hyunjae said. Then as the vibrator continues to abuse Y/N’s core.  
“FUCK! HYUNJAE! I WILL CUM SHIT! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
“FUCK ME TOO Y/N! SHIT UGH! AH!” Hyunjae said and then Y/N cum in to the vibrator while Hyunjae continuously pump his cock and then he also cum. Then he went to her and he removed the vibrator to her and he went to her and…  
“Y/N ready for another wild ride with me. I love you Y/N!” Hyunjae whispered to her and bites her ears and moaned.  
“Shit! Hyunjae really makes me crazy right now!” Y/N thought. Then he insert his cock to her and without warning he immediately thrust his cock to her hard and rough.  
“SHIT! HYUNJAE! AH! AH! UGH! FUCK!” Y/N screamed.  
“FUCK YOU REALLY FEELS SO GOOD Y/N! UGH! AH! AH!” Hyunjae moaned and as he continue with his hard pace.  
“SHIT! THIS IS MORE FUCKING GOOD Y/N! I CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF YOU! UGH! AH! AH!” Hyunjae said and then he decided to go rough on her now.  
”HYUNJAE! SHIT! YOU ARE SO GOOD AT THIS! FUCK! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned and she gripped more in the bed sheets and arched her back because of the intense pleasure she feel. Then while he is still thrusting his cock to her, he made a hickey to her and he also sucked her breast.  
“OH SHIT! HYUNJAE! I WILL CUM! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
“ ME TOO Y/N! WAIT FOR ME! AH! AH! AH!” Hyunjae said and in few minutes, they cum and they both moaned their names. Then Hyunjae removed the blindfold to Y/N and laid beside her.  
“So, how was it?” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“My gosh! That was more intense Hyunjae! But did you just put a vibrator to me earlier?” Y/N asked.  
“Yup! Did it feel so good?” Hyunjae said.  
“It feels so good. But I can’t deny that it was better when you are the one who go all in for me.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Oh! Are you trying to say that you really like when I go rough on you?” Hyunjae said and smirked at her.  
“Yup! It was the best feeling I ever had!” Y/N said.  
“Y/N are you drunk?” Hyunjae said and laughed at her and she blushed.  
“I think I am just really addicted to you and you are like my drug Hyunjae.” Y/N said bluntly.  
“Wow! I am really surprised by your words Y/N.” Hyunjae said and she laughed at him.  
“I am just telling the truth. Because I also love you Hyunjae.” Y/N said.  
“I believe you. I love you too so much Y/N!” Hyunjae said and he kissed her quickly in the lips and they nap for awhile because they will work on again for the book. While Hyunjae’s friends are calling him…  
“I think Hyunjae and Y/N are still busy working on the book and he didn’t answer my calls” Younghoon said.  
“I think they had just another session.” Sangyeon said and smirked.  
“Oh! You mean another sex session?” Younghoon said and Sangyeon laughed.  
“You’re exactly right Younghoon! But I am not sure ok? It was just my instinct.” Sangyeon said.  
“Oh! But your instinct might be right too.” Younghoon said and they laughed.  
Then while Y/N’s friends who are in a trip with Haknyeon, Chanhee and Eric…  
“I hope Y/N can join us next time in our trip.” Haknyeon said.  
“Don’t worry Haknyeon, if Y/N and Hyunjae already published their book they will surely join us.” Chanhee said.  
“They are just really now focusing on working on their book.” Eric said.  
“Eric is right! But I think they are just having fun now.” Jaehee said.  
“What do you mean by that Jaehee?” Haknyeon asked.  
“Why did I just tell them like that.” Jaehee thought.  
“You know they are close friends and they are probably just having fun while they are working on it.” Jaehee said.  
“Oh! Also, did Y/N already meet Hyunjae before?” Haknyeon asked.  
“Yup! When we had our US trip Hyunjae was the one who returned her wallet that fell in the bench. ” Jaehee said.  
“We also thought that it will be the last time Y/N will see him while we are on a trip but then they meet again when we are in an amusement park and Hyunjae volunteered to be her tour guide because he went to US already many times” Chanhee said.  
“Oh! You mean there is something between Hyunjae and Y/N?” Haknyeon asked.  
“Yup! It’s like destiny when they meet again and now they are working for a book. I also remember that Y/N cried in the plane when we are leaving US and we know that she loves Hyunjae.” Jaehee said.  
“It’s good to hear that they meet again and I think Y/N is really happy right now.” Haknyeon said.  
“Yup! She is really happy when they meet again.” Eric said. Then after talking about Hyunjae and Y/N they just continue their fun trip.


	18. CHAPTER 18- CHECK-OUT MY WORK!

WHILE IN HYUNJAE’S PLACE…  
Hyunjae wakes-up and he saw that it was lunch time and they should work on for their book. Then he first cooked lunch for them but Y/N is still asleep. So, when he finished cooking the dishes for lunch, he wakes Y/N up by kissing her lips and biting her neck and she automatically wakes-up and also, she was shocked and Hyunjae laughed.  
“You bite my neck too many times already!” Y/N said and he laughed at her.  
“We should eat lunch now and we will still work on for the book.” Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded and smiled at him. Then while they are having lunch…  
“I will drive you home later.” Hyunjae said and Y/N’s expression suddenly changed in to a sad one but Hyunjae didn’t see her expression.  
“I am sad that I will not stay with you tonight. But I think we can see each other if we have free time after work ” Y/N said.  
“Don’t worry Y/N! We will definitely see each other again and also, I will send you messages too.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her and Y/N nodded and she smiled back at her. Then after they had lunch, they started to work on for their book and they sometimes reading each other works and while Hyunjae reads Y/N’s work and he suddenly laughed.  
“Why are you laughing Hyunjae?” Y/N said.  
“You are really detailed in writing those scenes huh? Like the novels that I already read.” Hyunjae said and looked at her.  
I just really like writing it in detailed and I think it will be more thrilling and interesting to the readers.” Y/N said and winked at him.  
“Oh! You mean you want the readers to be horny too?” Hyunjae said and Y/N blushed.  
“I think so Hyunjae!” Y/N said and he laughed again.  
“You know Y/N, we are completely opposite. But I respect your own way of writing this kind of scenes.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Then after they finished a chapter, it was time for dinner and while they are having dinner…  
“I am happy that I able to write them confidently now because of you, Hyunjae and you really show how expert you are.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“That’s great to hear Y/N! You really liked our sessions.” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“Of course! All of them are worth it.” Y/N said and smiled at him and he smiled back and after they had dinner, Hyunjae drive her home and when they reached her place…  
“Thank you again Hyunjae! I didn’t regret that I accept your idea.” Y/N said.  
“Thank you too Y/N! I am happy that you stayed and had fun with me. Good night and I love you Y/N!” Hyunjae said and he kissed her lips quickly.  
Good night and I love you too so much Hyunjae!” Y/N said and then she went inside her apartment and Hyunjae left too and while Y/N is almost going to sleep…  
“My gosh! How can I focus on work tomorrow when my mind is full of Hyunjae!!” Y/N thought and then she just went to sleep.  
NEXT DAY…  
It was normal day for Y/N working in the company but she can’t still forget what they did for the past 2 days.  
“I have to focus now and start my new novel! I have to stop thinking about what we did.” Y/N thought and tried to calm herself down. Then while she is working on her novel, Kevin sends her a message in their web portal.  
“I want to talk with you Y/N -Kevin”  
Then after she saw Kevin’s message she went to his office and sit in front of his desk.  
“Good morning Kevin! What do you want to talk about?” Y/N asked.  
“I just want to ask that how’s working with J.H in the past few days?” Kevin said.  
“It was great and also, we are finished with few parts” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Be honest with me Y/N, did you two meet before?” Kevin said.  
“Yes Kevin! But I didn’t know that he is a famous sex columnist. How did you know that we know each other?” Y/N asked.  
“Sometimes, I heard your friends talking about you and J.H that you two met while you are having a trip in US.” Kevin said.  
“Yes! But I didn’t expect we will meet again after our US trip.” Y/N said.  
“I am sorry that I also heard that you two became in a relationship. Is that true?” Kevin said.  
“Yes! To be honest, we are now really in a relationship.” Y/N said and didn’t look at him.  
“Oh! I am glad that you told me about that and I really hope you two will be successful in doing the book.” Kevin said and smiled at her.  
“Thank you Kevin! I became nervous when I told you about me and Hyunjae.” Y/N said.  
“Why, do you think I will get mad or disappointed?” Kevin said.  
“I think so Kevin.” Y/N said.  
“I am just verifying what I heard about your friends if they are true. Also, I am happy that you are honest with me but I don’t have the right to be mad if you two are in a relationship and I don’t want to interfere since I am just only your boss. Also, If you finished already the book just send them to me and I will publish it” Kevin said and smiled at her  
“Oh! Ok! Thanks Kevin for supporting us!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“No problem Y/N! Just inform me ok? You can go back to work.” Kevin said and Y/N nodded and she smiled back at him and she went back working on her novel. While in Hyunjae’s office, he is working on in his article and someone went inside his office and it was Sangyeon and Younghoon.  
“What brings you here guys?” Hyunjae asked.  
“We just want to ask how’s your session with Y/N?” Younghoon said and Hyunjae smirked.  
“Did you already show how expert are you?” Sangyeon said.  
“Of course! We had fun and enjoyed it.” Hyunjae said and winked at them.  
“Oh! It means Y/N is going to be pregnant in few days?” Sangyeon said and Younghoon laughed.  
“Yah! Seriously Sangyeon! I always use protection ok?” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! Ok! We get it Hyunjae! I am just joking.” Sangyeon said.  
“Did you forget we are sex columnist and we know how to use protections when having sex!” Hyunjae said.  
“We know Hyunjae! Sangyeon is really just crazy.” Younghoon said and they laughed.  
“ You two should go back to work now! You two disturbed me.” Hyunjae said and they laughed again and they just went back to work. Then as times goes by, it was their lunch break.  
“Y/N why did Kevin talked to you?” Eric said.  
“We saw that also too that you went to his office.” Chanhee said.  
“Is there any problem?” Jaehee said.  
“Kevin just asked me about working with Hyunjae and also, because all of you keep talking about us he heard all of it too.” Y/N said.  
“We are sorry about that Y/N.” Haknyeon said.  
“What did he tell you when he heard all our conversation?” Chanhee asked.  
“He just asked me is all what he heard are true and I just be honest with him and I think it will be necessary for him to know too since he is also our boss.”Y/N said.  
“Oh! Did he get mad at you?.” Jaehee said.  
“Jaehee, why does Kevin should be mad at Hyunjae working with Y/N? and also, Hyunjae is not an employee here. So, he don’t have a right to get mad at them.” Eric said.  
“Eric is right! Also, he told me that he don’t want interfere in my life and he will just support us to publish the book if we are already finish.” Y/N said.  
“Oh! I am glad that he will support the two of you to publish the book.” Haknyeon said.  
“Me too! I know your collaboration with him will be successful.” Chanhee said and smiled at her.  
“Thanks guys! We still have few weeks to work on for the book, since we just finished few parts only.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“Ok! We will definitely wait for it Y/N! I know that it will be a best-seller book.” Jaehee said and smiled back at her. Then after they had lunch break, they went back to work and while she is working on the novel, someone called her and it was Hyunjae.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Hyunjae: Good afternoon Y/N! How is it going working on your novel?  
Y/N: It made me more comfortable now doing those scenes, because of you.  
Hyunjae: Oh! It means you write them again in detailed?  
Y/N: Yup! Should I say some scenes are like what you did to me?  
Hyunjae: I am glad that while you are working on your novel, you are inspired because of me!  
Y/N: Of course! You are the expert.  
Hyunjae: *laughs* can you stop that Y/N! it’s making me uncomfortable ok?   
Y/N: You’re lying! You are the first one told me that you are going to show me how expert you are when it comes to this kind of things.  
Hyunjae; Fine! It’s my fault! I think I already disturbed you now. I am also working with my article now.  
Y/N: So, did you also include what we did for the past two days in your article?  
Hyunjae: *laughs*Are you really going to be like this Y/N? Of course! I included that too.  
Y/N: *laughs* I am just kidding Hyunjae! I should continue working on my novel. I love you Hyunjae!  
Hyunjae: Ok! I love you too so much Y/N!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
Y/N didn’t know that Chanhee heard what she told Hyunjae over the phone.  
“Of course! You are the expert! *imitates Y/N’s voice “ Chanhee said and he laughed at her.  
“Yah! Stop that Chanhee!” Y/N said and blushed.  
“Also, I heard you asking him if he included what he did to you in the past two days.” Chanhee said and laughed at her and Y/N blushed.  
“Gosh! I am doomed! I shouldn’t have talked that way to Hyunjae while I am here in the office.” Y/N thought.  
“ I know what you mean there Y/N since he is a sex columnist. So, next time if you talk to Hyunjae like that, you can go to a private area first.” Chanhee said and still laughing at her.  
“Fine! Just don’t tell Haknyeon and Eric what you heard ok? I know Jaehee that she knows about it too.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! Don’t worry I will not tell Haknyeon and Eric about it.” Chanhee said and smiled at her Then he just went back to work.   
“I really should watch I say to Hyunjae when I am here. They will really get the wrong idea since we both write about sex.” Y/N thought and covered her face from embarrassment. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to go home and Haknyeon was the one who drive her home again and while they are going to her place, Y/N saw a message from Hyunjae.  
“Good evening Y/N! Take care when you go home and think of me! I love you Y/N! -J.H “  
Then as she saw his message to her, she smiled and Haknyeon saw her facial expression and she replied.  
“Take care too! I love you too so much Hyunjae! - Y/N”  
Then as Hyunjae also saw her message to him he also smiled at it.  
“I bet that was Hyunjae huh?” Haknyeon said and smiled at her.  
“Yup! You’re right Haknyeon.” Y/N said.  
“Chanhee and Jaehee told me about the two of you. You seem to be happy with him” Haknyeon said.  
“Yup! When we are in US, he is really caring and sweet when he was my tour guide..” Y/N said.  
“Wow! You two are really destined to each other.” Haknyeon said.  
“I think so Haknyeon! I really didn’t expect that we will meet again.” Y/N said and smiled at Haknyeon and he smiled back at her and then as they reached her apartment, she waved goodbye to Haknyeon and she went inside her apartment and she just went to sleep.


	19. CHAPTER 19-UNEXPECTED NIGHT-RATED M

NEXT DAY…  
It was a normal day for Y/N continue working in the novel and while she is working on it, she saw that someone send her a message and it was Hyunjae.  
“Good morning Y/N! I hope you have a good day! Always remember I love you so much! -J.H”  
When she saw his message to her and she smiled and she replied.  
“Don’t worry I always remember that you really love me Hyunjae! I love you too so much! -Y/N”  
“OMO! You two are really sweet!” Jaehee said and she smiled at Y/N.  
“You really like eavesdropping huh?” Y/N said and Jaehee laughed.  
“It’s just that I saw you smiling in your phone. I will now go back to work “ Jaehee said and Y/N nodded and smiled at her. Then she just continued working on her novel. While in Hyunjae’s office, he is working on his article and he thought of an idea.  
“I think I should surprise her and drive her home tonight.” Hyunjae thought. Then Sangyeon and Younghoon went inside his office.  
“Why are you two here? Are you going to ask me if I also included the scenes we did in the article?” Hyunjae said and they laughed.  
“What are you talking about Hyunjae? Why did you brought that up suddenly?” Sangyeon said and they are still laughing.  
“Also, Hyunjae where did that question come from? I don’t why you suddenly think like that to us.” Younghoon said.  
”I just remember Y/N asked me that question and I think you will also ask me too.” Hyunjae said.  
“Seriously? Y/N asked you that directly to you?” Sangyeon asked.  
“Yup! I was just kind a shocked because as time goes by, she is getting more blunt too like me.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! It means that she really likes what you did to her huh?” Younghoon said.  
“I think so! Can we just change the topic? So, what brings you here?” Hyunjae said.  
“We will just ask you if you will come with us tonight we will just hang-out in my place.” Sangyeon said.  
“I thought that I should surprise Y/N tonight that I will drive her home tonight. I will just send you a message If I am going to your place.” Hyunjae said and smiled at him.  
“Ok! I will wait for your message. We will go back now.” Sangyeon said.  
“Go easy tonight to Y/N!” Younghoon said and Sangyeon laughed.  
“You two horny men get out! Just go back to work!” Hyunjae said and they still laughed and they just went back to their station.  
“I will never do something tonight to Y/N! I will just driver her home! That’s all! I should only think of that!” Hyunjae thought. Then going back to Y/N while she is working on her novel she just write all her experience that she had with Hyunjae but while she is just writing and just thinking all of those what he did to her, it made her think that she really needs Hyunjae.  
“I don’t know why I am like this! Am I just really horny? I can’t forget his touch and his kisses to me.” Y/N thought and covers her face from frustration.  
“Hey! Hey! What is going on with you Y/N?” Jaehee asked and tapped her shoulder.  
“Jaehee, you know this is really killing me.” Y/N said.  
“What are you talking about?” Jaehee said.  
“Hyunjae is killing me inside and it seems I am really addicted to him.” Y/N said and Jaehee laughed at her.  
“Chill down Y/N! I know what you mean. Just control yourself for now and you will be alright ok?” Jaehee said and smiled at her.  
“Ok! Ok! Thanks Jaehee!” Y/N said and smiled back to her. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to go home and when she was about to go inside Haknyeon’s car, someone call her and it was Hyunjae.  
“OMG! Hyunjae is here! I should just calm myself down.” Y/N thought and Hyunjae smiled at him.  
“Hyunjae! I didn’t expect you will be here!” Y/N said.  
“I want to drive you home.” Hyunjae said and smiled at her.  
“It’s ok Y/N! Since he is your boyfriend.” Haknyeon said.  
“Ok! Thanks Haknyeon! Take care and drive safely!” Y/N said and smiled at him and then Haknyeon left and she went inside Hyunjae’s car and while they are going to her apartment, she can’t stop staring at him.  
“My gosh! He is really stunning and hot when he is in a formal attire.” Y/N thought.  
“You want something from me? It looks like your eyes seemed to be staring that long huh?” Hyunjae said and winked at her and she blushed.  
“I don’t feel so good about this! Is he teasing me?” Y/N thought and she just didn’t answer him.  
“It seems she is really bothered right now.” Hyunjae thought.  
“Is there something wrong Y/N?” Hyunjae asked.  
“Don’t worry I am alright Hyunjae!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Ok! You said it Y/N.” Hyunjae said and smiled back at her. Then it was a silent ride and when she reached her apartment, Y/N suddenly just went out his car and didn’t say anything to him and Hyunjae was confused because she didn’t even say goodbye to him and he followed her when she is going to her apartment and he held her arm.  
“My gosh! This is not good he followed me!” Y/N thought and looked at Hyunjae.  
“Why are you like this Y/N? Is something bothering you?” Hyunjae said and Y/N kissed him passionately and she pulled-out quickly.  
“It’s all because of you! As time goes by when I am working on my novel, I can’t forget what you did to me and can we just not go to work tomorrow? Just once please!” Y/N said and she looked at him and Hyunjae was the one who is shocked now.  
“Are you sure about that Y/N? You want me to stay with you tonight?” Hyunjae asked.  
“Yes Hyunjae! I need you so bad!” Y/N said and looked at him and he smirked and as they went inside her apartment, they immediately went to her bedroom and they remove all their clothes and Hyunjae push her in the bed and looked at her with lustful eyes and…  
“Tell me Y/N, are you really that addicted to me when you remember what I did to you?” Hyunjae asked.  
”Yes Hyunjae! It fucking made me horny whenever I think the way you kiss me, touch me and wreck me!” Y/N said and he smirked.  
“Oh! Should I just do it to you again right now?” Hyunjae asked.  
“Yes Hyunjae! I want you so bad!?” Y/N said and he kissed her lips and his hands went to her breasts and massaged it and she moaned to his actions that made Hyunjae slip his tongue to her mouth and she let him dominate his tongue to her and his kisses went to her neck and he licks and sucks it and Y/N roams her hands in his back and she moans Hyunjae’s name and after giving attention to her neck, he went to her breast and he sucked it and Y/N pushed his head more into her breast and while he is still on her breast one of his hands going to her core and he inserted his 2 fingers to her and…  
“FUCK! HYUNJAE! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned and he started to pump his fingers to her in a fast pace and he also bites her nipple that made Y/N moan more and then while he is still thrusting his fingers to her, he also eat her out.  
“SHIT! MORE! HYUNJAE! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned as she arched her back because of the intense pleasure she felt and she gripped tightly the bed sheets. Then he decided to pump his fingers more to her and he sucks her core roughly.  
“SHIT! HYUNJAE! AH! AH! UGH! I WILL CUM! AH!” Y/N moaned and in few minutes, she cum in Hyunjae’s mouth and he stood up and looked at Y/N.  
“Shit! He is always hot!” Y/N thought.  
“You’re so delicious as always Y/N! You are now my favorite meal.” Hyunjae said and licked his lips and he kissed her again and…  
“I will make you not forget again this night Y/N! I will really make you feel so good and tired this night!” Hyunjae said and Y/N just nodded and he put a condom to his cock and he inserted his cock to her and he immediately thrust his cock to her in a hard pace.  
“AH! AH! HYUNJAE! FUCK! FEEL SO GOOD!” Y/N moaned as she dug her nails to Hyunjae’s back and he leaned to her neck while he still thrusting to her…  
“I love you so much Y/N! you really feel so good! AH! UGH!” Hyunjae said and he kissed her neck again.  
“I LOVE YOU TOO HYUNJAE! FUCK! AH! AH! UGH!” Y/N said and then Hyunjae’s thrusts became rough to her and the room is now filled with lustful skin slapping sounds and…  
“SHIT! I LOVE BEING INSIDE TO YOU Y/N! UGH! AH! YES!” Hyunjae said.   
“HYUNJAE! AH! UGH! AH! FUCK! RIGHT THERE!” Y/N screamed because Hyunjae hit her g-spot and that made him more thrust to her rougher and deeper to her that made Y/N more insane and because Hyunjae has a good stamina he has still a stable pace of being rough to her.  
“HYUNJAE! I WILL CUM! FUCK! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N moaned.  
“UGH! UGH! AH! ME TOO Y/N! SHIT! AH!” Hyunjae said. Then in few minutes, they both cum and Hyunjae kissed Y/N and he removed the condom in his cock and disposed it and went back beside Y/N and…  
“How was it Y/N? “ Hyunjae said and looked at her and smiled at her.  
“That was fucking amazing Hyunjae!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“Oh! You are just really fond of me huh?” Hyunjae said and winked at her.  
“You’re right Hyunjae! I just can’t stop thinking about you.” Y/N said and Hyunjae smiled at her.  
“Me too! I love you so much Y/N!” Hyunjae said.  
“I love you too so much Hyunjae!” Y/N said and Hyunjae kissed her lips quickly and they went to sleep while hugging each other. While in Sangyeon’s place, they tried to call Hyunjae but he didn’t answer their call.  
“I think Hyunjae is sleeping with Y/N and he didn’t even told us that he will not come tonight!” Younghoon said.  
“I think so too Younghoon! Probably they are having their fun tonight too.” Sangyeon said and they laughed.


	20. CHAPTER 20- SUCCESSFUL COLLABORATION-FINAL -RATED M

NEXT DAY…  
Y/N was the first one to wake-up and she looked at Hyunjae who is still sleeping.  
“He’ still handsome too when he is sleeping.”Y/N thought and smiled. While in Y/N’s office, her friends and their boss noticed that Y/N didn’t go to work.  
“Did Y/N told you that she will be absent today?” Kevin asked them.  
“No Kevin! We have also no idea why she didn’t go to work today.” Haknyeon said.  
“Oh! I think one of you should contact her now so, that I will know why she didn’t go to work today.” Kevin said.  
“I will call her Kevin, I will just send you a message what is her reason.” Chanhee said.  
“Ok! Thanks Chanhee!” Kevin said. Then Chanhee called Y/N. Then while Y/N is still staring at Hyunjae, she heard that someone is calling her.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Y/N: Good morning Chanhee!  
Chanhee: Where are you now? Kevin asked us earlier why you didn’t go to work today.  
Y/N: Oh! Shit! I almost forgot to call you guys that I am really sick today.  
Chanhee: Oh I see! Get well soon Y/N! Just tell us if you are going to work tomorrow ok?  
Y/N: Don’t worry I will tell you guys!  
Chanhee: Ok! Just rest for now Y/N! Bye!  
Y/N: Thanks Chanhee! Bye!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
Then when Chanhee knew her reason he immediately send a message to Kevin in their web portal.  
“Kevin, Y/N told me that she is sick today and probably she will go back to work tomorrow.- Chanhee”  
Then Kevin saw Chanhee’s message and he just replied that it will be noted and he will expect that she will be able to go to work tomorrow. Then after having a conversation with Chanhee, she went back to stare at Hyunjae who is now pretending to be asleep and then in few minutes, he kissed her and after their kiss, Y/N was frozen in her position and Hyunjae laughed at her and he kissed her lips again quickly and she blushed and smiled at Hyunjae.  
“Good morning Y/N! I didn’t expect you will be the first one will wake-up.” Hyunjae said.  
“Me too! I thought I will still sleep longer than you because you know it was tiring last night.” Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed again.  
“I know! It’s because of you!” Hyunjae said and teased her.  
“Fine! I know its my fault that we didn’t go to work today.” Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed.  
“Let’s eat breakfast! I am really hungry! “ Hyunjae said and smiled at her. Then they helped each other in cooking their breakfast and while they are having breakfast…  
“I heard that you had a call from someone awhile ago.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! It’s my friend Chanhee because our boss asked them why I am not going to work today and I just told them that I am sick and I will go back to work tomorrow.” Y/N said.  
“Ok! I should also inform Sangyeon and Younghoon too. Also, I didn’t told them that I will not be able to go to Sangyeon’s place.” Hyunjae said and then someone called him.  
“In speaking of Sangyeon, he is calling me right now.” Hyunjae said.  
“Ok! You can answer it now.” Y/N said and Hyunjae answered the call.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Hyunjae: Good morning Sangyeon!  
Sangyeon: I bet you are in Y/N’s place, am I right?  
Hyunjae: *laughs* You are really quick-witted Sangyeon. Yes! I am with her now.  
Sangyeon: Of course I am! Also, we kind a expect that since you drive her home. I will just tell them that you are sick today.  
Hyunjae: Ok! Thanks Sangyeon! We are now having breakfast.  
Sangyeon: I have to go back to work! Have a nice day with her!  
Hyunjae: Ok! Have a nice day too Sangyeon!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
“So, what did Sangyeon tell you?” Y/N said while she was still eating her food.  
“Sangyeon knew that I am here with you and he is also knows that we did something last night.” Hyunjae said and Y/N blushed and just laughed.  
“Sangyeon really knows you well huh?” Y/N said and laughed at him.  
“Yup! He is! He will tell also in our office that I am sick today.” Hyunjae said.  
“That’s great! We will have more bonding time and we can also continue working on our book.” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“You’re right Y/N! I can spend time with you more today!” Hyunjae said and smiled back at her. Then after having breakfast, they continue to work on their book and they also watched some movies when they are on break. Then after five months of working on the book, they finally finished the book and Y/N send them to Kevin and they published it and when it was published in just few weeks it became a best-seller book for adults and while Y/N is working in her new novel, Kevin called her in the office.  
“Is there any problem in our book Kevin?” Y/N asked.  
“There is no problem! To be honest, it became the best-seller and a recommended book too.” Kevin said and Y/N covered her mouth because she was shocked and she was really happy.  
“OMG! I should tell Hyunjae about this!” Y/N said and smiled at him.  
“You really should tell him because both of you became successful in your collaboration. Congratulations to the two of you! I will anticipate your next book with him.” Kevin said and smiled back at her.  
“Thank you Kevin! I should tell Hyunjae now!” Y/N said and Kevin nodded. Then she went out Kevin’s office and she called Hyunjae.  
THEIR CONVERSATION…  
Hyunjae: Good morning Y/N! Why did you call?  
Y/N: I have good news!  
Hyunjae: What is it Y/N?  
Y/N: Our book became the best-seller and a recommended book!  
Hyunjae: That’s great! I am happy that we achieved our goal! We can do a book-signing event next week.  
Y/N: You’re right! I am really happy that our collaboration became successful!  
Hyunjae: Me too Y/N! I am really happy both of us became successful in our profession.  
Y/N: I love you Hyunjae! You are really my inspiration.  
Hyunjae: I love you too Y/N! We can invite your friends in my place and we can celebrate our success with them tonight and I will pick you-up Sounds good?  
Y/N: Yup! I will tell them now.  
Hyunjae: Ok! Have a nice day Y/N and see you tonight!  
Y/N: Have a nice day too! See you tonight!  
END OF CONVERSATION.  
Then after her conversation with Hyunjae, she join lunch with her friends.  
“Hey Y/N! Why did Kevin talked to you?” Eric asked.  
“I saw that you have a happy face when you walked out his office.” Haknyeon said.  
“What was his good news to you? Chanhee asked.  
“The book that me and Hyunjae worked on became the best-seller and a recommended book!” Y/N said.  
“OMG! Congratulations to the two of you!” Jaehee said.  
“Congratulations you two became successful!” Eric said.  
“Thanks guys! Hyunjae is inviting you to join us tonight celebrate our success.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“We will go with you Y/N! “ Chanhee said.  
“Count on us Y/N!” Haknyeon said and smiled at her.  
“That’s great! Hyunjae will pick me up later.” Y/N said. While in Hyunjae’s office he went to his friends…  
“Guys! Our book became successful!” Hyunjae said and smiled at them.  
“Congratulations to the two of you!” Younghoon said.  
“Congratulations that you two achieved your goal!” Sangyeon said.  
“I told Y/N that invite her friends go to my place and we will celebrate our success and of course you two will come, right?” Hyunjae said.  
“Of course Hyunjae! We will go with you!” Sangyeon said.  
“Yup! We are happy that it was a successful collaboration between a sex columnist and an erotic novel writer.” Younghoon said.  
“Great! I will pick-up Y/N later in her office and you can go there first.” Hyunjae said.  
“Sure Hyunjae!” Sangyeon said and smiled at him. Then after few hours, it was time for them to go to Hyunjae’s place and he pick her up and then everyone went to his place. Then that time Sangyeon and Younghoon was already in his place and Hyunjae introduce his friends to her friends and then when the food and drinks arrived they started to have a conversation with each other.  
“Hyunjae and Y/N, Congratulations to the two of you!” Chanhee said  
“We will buy the book and see what’s on it. Like, what you did to Y/N.” Eric said and they both blushed and they laughed.  
“Yah! Stop that Eric!” Y/N said and they still laughed at her.  
“Don’t worry Eric. Y/N wrote those scenes in-detailed.” Hyunjae said and Y/N slightly slap his arms.  
“Oh! That’s why the book became best-seller huh? She likes writing the scenes in-detailed. I will definitely buy the book.” Haknyeon said.  
“Yup! To be honest, I read all her previous novels too and you should check-out that too.” Hyunjae said.  
“Oh! That’s great! I will definitely check them out.” Haknyeon said and smiled at him.  
“When do you plan to have a book signing?” Chanhee asked.  
“I think we will do it next week.” Y/N said and Hyunjae nodded and smiled at her.  
“Oh! Ok! You should give us your sign ok?”Chanhee said and smiled at them.  
“Don’t worry all of you will be the first one who will give our sign.” Y/N said and smiled at them.  
“By the way Hyunjae, it was our first time to see your friends because when we are in the US we know that we both stayed in the same hotel but we didn’t see them at once.” Jaehee said.  
“What? Both of you stayed in the same hotel?” Haknyeon asked.  
“Yes! It’s really a coincident! Hyunjae was the first one who saw us in the hotel.” Y/N said.  
“You two are really destined for each other.” Eric said and Hyunjae and Y/N blushed and they just smiled to each other and their friends teased them and they just laughed.  
“But you know, your two friends are also handsome.” Jaehee said and smiled at them.  
“Who do you want to choose between us?” Sangyeon asked bluntly and they laughed at him.  
“I am sorry about that Jaehee. Sangyeon is really just drunk I think.” Hyunjae said.  
“No it’s ok! I would choose him.” Jaehee said and looked at him and Sangyeon smirked.  
“Oh! You had the right choice.” Sangyeon said and winked at Jaehee and she smiled at him.  
“You want to be with me tonight?” Sangyeon asked Jaehee.  
“Yah! You two stop flirting and get a room!” Chanhee said and they laughed.  
“Sure Sangyeon! “ Jaehee said and Sangyeon smirked at her.  
“My gosh! You two are just drunk! If you want now badly each other, just go have fun yourselves in your houses!” Y/N said and they all laughed.  
“Y/N is right we don’t want to see you two are making-out here and it’s our place!” Hyunjae said and then they were all shocked when Sangyeon stood up and when he almost take Jaehee outside.  
“We have to go Y/N! Congratulations again to the two of you! I will take Jaehee now.” Sangyeon said and winked at them.  
“Have fun the two of you!” Hyunjae said.  
“Go easy on Jaehee! She is a virgin!” Y/N said and they all laughed.  
“Yah! Seriously! You will tell in front of them!” Jaehee said and they are still laughing.  
“Don’t worry Y/N! I will remember that.” Sangyeon said.  
“Ok! Have fun Jaehee with Sangyeon!” Y/N said. Then Sangyeon and Jaehee went to his place and did it.  
“Your friend is really blunt huh?” Chanhee said.  
“He is always like that especially when he wants something like now what he is doing right now to Jaehee.” Hyunjae said.  
“I am thankful that I am not like Sangyeon.” Younghoon said and Hyunjae laughed.  
“You wouldn’t get a woman if you are just hiding your feelings Younghoon.” Haknyeon said.  
“Haknyeon is right! It’s okay to be blunt or straightforward sometimes.” Eric said.  
“Well, you two have a point though.” Younghoon said and smiled at them.  
“I think we should get going it’s getting late too.” Chanhee said.  
“You’re right Chanhee! We should get going! Congratulations again to the two of you and thanks for inviting us.” Eric said and smiled at them.  
“Me too Hyunjae! Congratulations for your success!” Younghoon said.  
“Ok! Drive safely all of you! Take care!” Y/N said.  
“Thanks for being with us tonight!” Hyunjae said and smiled at them and they all left Y/N and Hyunjae and then she looked at Hyunjae and he looked at her and smiled at her. Then suddenly Hyunjae kissed her roughly and she jumped on him and they went to the bedroom and as they kissed, they started to unbutton each others clothes and then the clothes are all in the floor and he kissed her neck and jawline and while he is kissing her neck, he grind his cock to her core that made Y/N moan softly and then he went to her breast and he suck and lick it and after giving attention to her breast, he went to her core and he suck it roughly.  
“FUCK! HYUNJAE! MORE! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned and she pushed his head more into her core and he continued to eat her out roughly and that made Y/N scream when she suddenly cum in his mouth.   
“I can’t wait anymore! I love you so much Y/N!” Hyunjae said and he put a condom in his cock.  
“ I love you too so much Hyunjae!” Y/N said and he inserted his cock to her and thrust it immediately to her hard.  
“FUCK! I LOVE IT WHEN ARE YOU LIKE THIS HYUNJAE! SHIT! UGH! UGH! AH!” Y/N moaned and she arched her back and he kissed her lips again and while they are still kissing, his pace is getting harder and rougher that made Y/N moan loudly in the kiss and then he bites Y/N’s neck.  
“FUCK YOU FEEL AMAZING! UGH! AH! AH! YES! UGH!” Hyunjae moaned. Then he decided to put one of legs in his shoulder and continued to thrust his cock to her roughly.  
“SHIT! HYUNJAE! YOU ARE GETTING DEEPER!RIGHT THERE! FUCK! UGH! AH! AH!” Y/N screamed because he hits her g-spot and he also overstimulated her because of the rough pace. Then while Hyunjae is still stable in his pace…  
“HYUNJAE! I WILL CUM! FUCK! AH! AH! UGH! UGH!” Y/N moaned.  
“FUCK! ME TOO Y/N! AH! AH! SHIT!” Hyunjae said and then in few minutes, they both cum and he removed the condom to him and laid beside her.  
“I am happy that we became successful Y/N.” Hyunjae said.  
“Me too Hyunjae! We really should prepare for the book signing.” Y/N said and smiled at her.  
“We should sleep now! I know both of us are tired now. Good night and I love you Y/N!” Hyunjae said and kissed her quickly in the lips.  
“Good night and I love you too Hyunjae!” Y/N said and they cuddle as they went to sleep.  
Then after few weeks, they had their book-signing event and he also told them that Y/N is also his girlfriend and they should support her novels too and anticipate their next book.  
FAST FORWARD…  
As for Y/N and Hyunjae, they continue to be an erotic writer and a sex columnist, they had continuous success in their field and after 4 years of being in a relationship they got married and had two kids. While Y/N’s friend, Jaehee after 3 years of being in a relationship with Sangyeon, they got married and had three kids. Even though they have their own family, they continue to do their professions and they still trying to make time for their kids. Also, Y/N and Hyunjae continue to love each other until they get old.

끝 THE END  
Thank you for reading my second chapter-ed smut fan fiction of THE BOYZ’S HYUNJAE/LEE JAEHYUN!   
I hope you like it and leave some comments!  
고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!) 


End file.
